Misery Loves Company
by Kitsune Foxfire
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would have happened if Orochimaru had decided to use Naruto’s body, or even his power? Well, I have, and I’m doing this story to see what happens....but as we all know, Naruto wouldn’t go with tall dark and snakey as a teen....
1. wrong side of the bed

_**Misery Loves Company**_

**wrong side of the bed**

_**Kitsune Foxfire here to explain a few things before we get this story going. Like the whole idea and all that. OK. First off, this story is about Naruto (duh) but it's not in the regular Naruto universe. That is to say, This one branches off that universe before the tv show begins. So, everything about the history of the leaf village is the same, unless I put it down differently.**_

**_Now for the basic idea_. _Have you ever wondered what would have happened if Orochimaru had decided to use Naruto's body, or even his power? Well, I have, and I'm doing this story to see what happens...but as we all know, Naruto wouldn't go with tall dark and snake-y as a teen...so this story starts quite a way back..._**

_**I don't own Naruto, or anything there in. But I claim rights to any random OC I might add, though I'm not planning on it. Watch Naruto, read Naruto, love Naruto**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_5 years after the Kyuubi attack. The Hidden Leaf Villagehas recovered, though things are still a little tight with the higher ninja's doing many missions to keep up the appearance of strength._

"Hokage-sama! The intruders have made it past the gate. The Jounin are doing all that they can, but it just doesn't seem to be working." The Ninja paused, holding his wounded arm, "Could it be Orochimaru, sir?"

"It is possible, though I hope not." The third tied on his forehead protector, "Come on, let us clean up this mess." He grumbled as the two headed for the front line.

_Meanwhile_

"Orochimaru-sama, your plan is working perfectly." Kabuto whispered as he and his master made their way through the village. Their goal was a small apartment, where a little boy lived alone. True, it was a gamble. With the village under attack, the children would be moved to a secure bunker to prevent them from being in danger. Even at this late hour, parents had quickly whisked their children from nice warm beds and deposited them in the care of non-combatants. So there was no reason to think the boy in question would still be there. Orochimaru was risking a lot on a gamble. But as he and Kabuto knew, it was unlikely that anyone would think to check on their target...that is, until after the boy was secure in Orochimaru's grasp.

"The next building should be the one we are looking for. There!" Kabuto pointed to a rather forlorn looking building, so far untouched by the battle raging on in the village. Within seconds the pair were at the door.

"Now to collect my prize..." Orochimaru grinned wickedly, ringing the doorbell. He had to ring it quite a few times, actually. Just when it seemed possible that the boy had in fact been moved with the other children, and thus out of his reach, a sleepy "Hii Hii...I'm yawn coming..." came from within. Ever so slowly the lock turned and the door opened.

A blond little boy stood rubbing the sleep from his blue eyes as he looked up at the strangers on his doorstep. For a few seconds the boy just stared at the odd pair. One with silver-gray hair and glasses, the other with gray skin and black hair. To a child, they looked awfully odd together, like a doctor and a cadaver together. If only the child had known what was to come, he might have had a chance of escape. As it was he didn't know what to do no one ever visited him, "What is it?" he yawned.

Kabuto crouched down to be more at level with the boy, "Hello there. Would you like to come with us?"

"Why?"

"We're here to..." Kabuto never got to finish his answer. An exploding tag went off a few blocks away, startling the boy. Suddenly he was aware of the smoke, and the danger. In a moment of panic, he slammed the door shut.

With a look of frustration, Orochimaru knocked down the door and glared at the child on the floor at his feet. "Enough of this, child. You're coming with me."

"NO!" The boy scrambled backwards in an attempt to get away. Kabuto quickly move in to grab the child. The 'rescue' wasn't going quite according to plan. As Kabuto reached down for the child, a kick in the face sent his glasses askew. The blond saw his moment and went running to the other room, whether to hide or to escape even he wasn't sure. The poor boy didn't even make it to the doorway before Kabuto was on him. After a brief, if ineffective, struggle Kabuto returned to his master's side carrying the now limp child.

"Good. We can leave now. I've got what I came for," Orochimaru laughed, "a new pet. And what a feisty puppy he is!" He grinned, rubbing the mop of blond hair as he turned to leave. "Oh, and Kabuto? Your glasses are cracked."to which the younger ninja just frowned.

As they headed out of the village it became obvious that their side had lost. Which was fine with Orochimaru of course, as the attack had just been a front. Clearing the village was easy. The two had made it all the way to the gate with their prize before anyone noticed them. Just as Orochimaru was about to cross into wilderness a voice rang out.

"Orochimaru! I should have known you'd be here. And I see you've got yourself a new lackey. How nice," growled the third Hokage.

"Ah Sarutobi, how nice it is to see you again. I'm afraid I can't stay and reminisce, however. I have much to do."

"I'm sure you do..." Sarutobi spat, setting himself for battle. He was tired, but he couldn't allow his former student, his mistake, to leave. Orochimaru however was not inclined to fight. He had risked much that night and was not going to chance it all on a fight with his old sensi. He knew, however, that Sarutobi was not just going to let him go...a truely evil smile crossed his face.

"I'd love to fight you, Sarutobi, but I fear we might wake up my new pet. It is past his bedtime you know..."

"New pet?" the Hokage asked, a slow, sickly sinking feeling overcoming him.

Orochimaru lifted his prize out of Kabuto's arm's "He was a bit of a bad little puppy before, wasn't he Kabuto?" He held up the child by the back of the neck, making sure Sarutobi could see his prize as he gloated.

It felt like Orochimaru had punched him in the gut. Though the rest of the child was a blur, Sarutobi knew that blond hair. Very few people in the village were blond, and only one was a child..._it couldn't be_ he cried in his mind, _he's supposed to be with the other children!_ "What sort of trick is this! You expect me to fall for that!" He shouted, charging Orochimaru.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Smiled Orochimaru, pulling a Kunai and holding it to the boy's throat.

"You wouldn't dare!" The Hokage was close enough now to see the boy clearly now. Though the child wasn't rushing about as usual or giving him that reproachful stare, there was no doubt who it was. "If you hurt Naruto..."

"Oh I'd rather kill him then have my new pet taken away. Besides, I'm sure when he wakes up, he'll like staying with me." The two intruding ninja slowly headed out of the village. Once they were out of site, the Hokage made as if to follow, only to be taunted by his former student's voice, "If you try to follow, I will kill Naruto-kun."

_Later_

"Hokage-sama! We've been looking everywhere for you!" the ANBU Kakashi said, appearing at his leader's side. "The intruders are gone. All of them. We are currently seeing who is hurt or dead...Hokage-sama, are you ok?" He paused as the Hokage suddenly turned and raced into the village. With a shrug, he gave chase, after all, there must be a reason for the Hokage's strange behavior. Before long, they reached a building that showed very little damage when compared to it's neighbors. In fact, the only thing wrong with it was a broken door. Knowing what he'd find, but needing to believe that Orochimaru had lied, the Hokage went in, followed but a stunned Kakashi. The place was a mess, chairs knocked over, the bed sheets halfway out into the hall, and the door was knocked in. Kakashi whistled, "Must have been some party. What happened here I wonder? Hokage-sama, any ideas?"

Feeling ill, the Hokage answered in a whisper, "a kidnaping...Oh Yondaime, I've failed you again." the old man wept.

**_Ok, that was the first chap. I know it was obvious who the boy was, but so what? I like how the chapter came out. Ok, notes on the chapter. Orochimaru and Kabuto were planning on convincing Naruto that they were rescuing him from persecution in the village. They didn't get the chance, and that is actually going to play a part later. (Kinda hard to think you were rescued when two guys like 4 times bigger then you have to break down your door and remove you by force.) Kakashi spent some time as a ANBU, and I decided that I'd work with that. For those of you who _still_ hold on to the hope that this story will turn all roses (everyone lives happily...yada yada yada) don't hold your breath. It's kinda down hill from here for a while. Anyway, don't let that keep you from reading, and I hope you liked the first chapter. R&R either way people. Ask questions if you got 'um, or ideas to share... I'll respond if I can...  
_**


	2. Rainy Days

**Rainy Days**

_**Kitsune here. First off I'd like to thank Meca Vegeta, AceZ-Shadow, jhvh777, Puppy with Sharp Teeth (good name), and naruto#1fan hate sasuke for their reviews. To all you who are reading the story and NOT reviewing, and I know there are people I checked my stats page, I hope you're enjoying the story. I'd like to say I know where I'm going with this story, but it's not really true. One of those the words just sort of type themselves. Anyway, Onwards!**_

Once again Kabuto stood before Orochimaru with a bound Naruto at his feet. And once again, the boy was already half way out of his bonds when they got there. He was turning into quite the little escape artist. Normally Orochimaru would be amused by this, maybe even a little proud of his pet's progress. Instead, he just felt annoyed.

"Naruto-kun, I told you not to leave this place, yet you keep running away. Look at poor Kabuto-kun, he's all dirty now because of you. Why do you keep doing this?" he cajoled.

"You kidnaped me!" Naruto shot back as she kicked the last of the ropes holding him off, "When the Hokage finds you he's going to make you pay...!"

"Naruto-kun, you know we only took you to _help_ you," started the older ninja, his voice honey sweet, "We've explained it to you before, Kabuto-kun and I, haven't we? I just didn't have time to at the village..."

"YOU LIE!" Naruto shouted, sniffling. He couldn't believe that the village he loved would just abandon him. He didn't understand why people seemed to hate him so, but surely they'd always be there for him.

"That's enough!" Orochimaru got down into Naruto's face and looked into the boy's tearful blue eyes, "If they really cared about you, don't you think someone would have come by now? It's been a month, surely the Konohana ninja's are good enough to find one boy?" Naruto had to agree with that. After all, the leaf ninja were the best. "Then why haven't they come Naruto-kun? They don't want you there. They think you're a monster..."

"I'm not a monster!"

"No, of course not," Orochimaru grinned, "They just don't understand the power you hold, so they fear you." He let his new pet digest this information for a few seconds before continuing. His voice low and enticing, trying to convince the small boy that he was no threat, but a friend to be trusted, "_I'm_ not afraid of you. _I'll_ help you understand the power inside you, and control it. _Together_ we can show those who turned their backs on you that you don't _need_ them. Doesn't that sound good?"

Naruto looked up into the eyes of his kidnaper, eyes that didn't look _through_ him like he wasn't there, but _at _him. "You promise?" he held out his pinky finger. With out taking his eyes off the boy, Orochimaru clasped his much larger finger around Naruto's and smiled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Time passed, and Naruto eventually started to adapt to his new home and master. There were many rough spots at the beginning. One being Naruto's schooling. Orochimaru was no fool, any good tool must be honed, and while Naruto was bright enough, he was abysmal at almost all things related to the art of the Ninja. It wasn't from lack of trying, but more from a lack of learning. After all, in the hidden leaf village, no one really cared about what he did, so long as it didn't disrupt the other children.

The Ninja that Orochimaru picked to train the boy, however, did care. They wouldn't put up with any bull shit until the lessons had been learned. This usually lead to Naruto running away and having to be dragged back. After a year, he started to improve, but still tended to skip off for a day or so every now and then. Exasperated at the disruptions this caused to his nice ordered life, Kabuto stopped brining him back, and no one else could ever seem to find the brat. Eventually Naruto would come back on his own, so it really wasn't much of a worry.

The other major problem facing Orochimaru's new follower was jealousy. Kimimaro, who had been a follower of Orochimaru's for a while now didn't like the idea of a competitor. The one who could serve the lord best and most completely was himself, Kimimaro thought. He did not like the idea of Naruto taking his place by Orochimaru's side. But as usual, he bowed to his master's wishes. For his part, Naruto thought Kimimaro was just plain creepy, and tended to stay out of the older youth's way.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

In the hidden village of the leaf, like continued on as normal. They rebuilt, and worked hard, making the village prosperous. After a while, it was as if Orochimaru had never attacked. No one seemed to notice that Naruto was gone, though that was far from true. The villagers were in fact relieved that "the monster child" was out of their mists. He became an unpleasant memory for most, a passing annoyance for others. The children forgot about him, as youngsters tend to do. In the end, only a few in the village were actually sad about the loss. They dared not search for Naruto, however, knowing that to do so would mean his death. Orochimaru never gave up what he had claimed as his.

_**Kitsune again. Ok, I know that was a short chapter in comparison to the last. Sorry. I'm getting ready to go back to college, and while writing this is helping me from freaking out (I hate airports) I am exhausted. So that's going to be it for today. I'll try and do another chapter tomorrow. Again. Please Read and Review. Or just read. I would like to know what you people think, but if you don't want to share, ok then. Note on the story: Kimimaro shows up later in the anime then the cartoon network run. I don't want to ruin the show for you who follow the CN version, so I'll just say his abilities are just plain WRONG. Like creepy Wrong. Till next time!**_


	3. Sick in bed

_**Sick in bed**_

_**Kitsune here again. Sorry about not updating yesterday. Went to the mall with some friends and bought Naruto: unedited box set. Spent way to much money! Oh, and one little note to horus501 I deliberately left out where they are, because I really couldn't decide if they were in that underground place, or somewhere else, so I'll admit I coped out. For the sake of piece of mind, there in that underground place now. Lol, sorry about that. I keep forgetting you people can't see the pictures in my head.**_

"...Team Seven: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Sai. The team leader will be Hatake Kakashi. Did everyone's name get called? Ok then. Please report to your assigned meeting place."

"YES! I'm on the same team as Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed, looking over at the boy she considered her true love. _Take that Ino!_ He inner self shouted, suddenly, she stopped her revelry and looked at the third member of their team. _I wonder what's with this Sai kid. He almost never talks to anyone in class. Actually, he's a lot like Sasuke, but he just seems friendlier..._

The newly formed team seven reported to where they were supposed to meet Kakashi for the first time. Sasuke looked bored by the whole thing, while Sakura nattered away at him. Sai took out a sketch pad and started to draw. The meeting time came and went, with still no sign of their sensi. They waited, and waited, and waited, until Kakashi finally walked in the door. "Sorry I'm late. I got lost, and then there was this old lady crossing the street..."

"Your over a half and hour late Kakashi-sensi! What kind of Sensi are you!"

"Sorry about that. Well, it seems we're all here, so why not head up to the roof..." When the newly formed group reached the roof, Kakashi requested for his new students to tell him a little about themselves. As expected, Sakura went on about nothing in particular and bushed a lot while looking at Sasuke. Sasuke muttered something about revenge and killing "that person" while Sai just smiled and talked of things he had read in books. In the end Kakashi had to come to the conclusion that he had gotten stuck with a flirt in love, an emo-angst guy, and an idiot who had no clue how the world worked. It was going to be a long time before he could whip these guys into shape...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

During this time, Naruto was also in a meeting. It was _Finally_ time for him to receive the mark of Orochimaru. The boy was understandably excited. He practically worshiped Orochimaru, who had kept his word to his 'pet'. Under his care, Naruto had become a good ninja, and had also learned to control a bit of the demon inside of him. True, whenever he was in a serious fight, or really angry, the Kyuubi would take over and beat the crap out of anyone stupid enough to get in his way, but that was power!

When Kimimaro became ill, it was assumed that Naruto would take his place as Orochimaru's new host body. Naruto was both excited by the prospect and a little annoyed. He _liked_ being himself. His head was crowed enough with both he and the Kyuubi in there after all. Besides, though he didn't really like Kimimaro, they had an understanding, and he felt bad for the guy. On the other hand, it was a chance to serve Orochimaru in the best way. Together, they'd get revenge on the hidden village of the sound. As Naruto mused over all this he sat and waited for Orochimaru. The room was a little cold, and not very pleasing on the eyes, with it's bare walls and huge snake heads carved out of stone, but Naruto was used to all of this. He'd been in this room many times since they had moved here. About once a week he was to report to Orochimaru on what he had learned. Once, he had even got his master to laugh uncontrollably; he knew that Sexy no jitsu would be good for something other then getting out of class.

It wasn't long before Orochimaru came in. Naruto waited patiently till Orochimaru begin to talk. "Naruto-kun, you have been a good follower. And I have kept my word. But now it is time to increase our power, are you ready?" The youth nodded, approaching Orochimaru, who tilted the boy's head to the side in a way that could be called sensual. Within seconds, the ninja had latched onto Naruto's neck like a vampire. Normally, his victim or willing follower fell unconscious. This wasn't the case. Suddenly the two ninja were surrounded in red chakra, which burned Orochimaru's mouth.

It quickly became evident that Kyuubi had something to say about what was going on and had decided to interrupt when Naruto's head snapped around and two blood-red eyes glared at Orochimaru. "**This boy is** **_MINE_! You can not have this body!"**

"I would think Naruto-kun would disagree with you." Orochimaru responded, unfazed. He and the Kyuubi had 'chatted' before, and had reached a bit of an understanding... or so Orochimaru hoped. Even he knew that the chances of him winning against the demon were slim to none.

"**You may have the boy's heart in your pocket, but I have the body. If you dare to try and interfere...you will pay."**

"And what about the boy's soul?" Orochimaru grinned wickedly, "Are you going to lay claim to that as well?" But the great fox was done, as Naruto's eyes rolled into the back of his head, the mark that Orochimaru had placed on him dissolved. With a sound of disgust, Orochimaru picked up the youth and brought him to his room.

As the great leader of the newly formed Sound Ninja walked through his halls, he was joined by Kabuto. "It seems we're going to have to look for a new body."

"Why?" asked Kabuto, more then a little surprised. Naruto had excellent health, and should have made a fine host. "What happened to Naruto?"

"Naruto? It seems the Kyuubi was not happy about the idea of sharing. No matter. We can still use the boy. After all, he has been a good and loyal pet."

"I see. I will start the search immediately."

_**Kitsune here with some chapter notes. Ok, for those of you who noticed, yes team 7 is still team 7. I just added Sai quite a bit earlier then the manga. By the way, anyone know his last name! I was all "YAY super strong naruto!" and then suddenly while typing, the whole Kyuubi protesting kinda just happened. Makes sense though. I hope you guys like the chapter. I even said where they are...lol. Sorry about any spotty-ness... I've been very busy. I'll post the next chapter ASAP. It'll most likely be the Chunn exams (minus the forest...I do have a reason other then me just being to lazy, so you'll understand later.)**_


	4. Lonely Parties

**Kitsune again. Thanks for the reviews people! Yayness. Anyway, since my hope against hope that Sai had a fake last name too...like any good person using an allis...was dashed against the rocks. His new last name is...Ne. Ne Sai. Lol makes me laugh. Ok, enough. On to the next chapter!**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**  
**

Months passed since Kakashi got saddled with team 7. All and all they had shaped up really well. True, he had been expecting them to get stronger then they were by this point, but maybe his expectations were to high. Still...they had improved a lot in the wave country...

"I, Hatake Kakashi recommend team seven for the chunin exam."

_That should keep them busy for a while. I'm sure Sasuke and Sai will be fine, Sakura could be stronger, but she'll be ok. At LAST! Come Come Paradise in peace!_ The copy ninja smiled behind his mask.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So all the young ninja you think might suit my purposes are going to be at the Chunin exam? The one at the Leaf Village, no less. We could kill two birds with one stone..."

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru, I was thinking the same thing. We would need to put together a team of three, either way." Kabuto said, a smile on his face.

"Of course. I think I shall also contact the sand tribe and see what havoc I can reek...This will take some time. Good work Kabuto. Naruto-kun, will you come here for a moment?" in seconds, Naruto was at Orochimaru's side, "First, boy, how is your training going? Have you finished perfecting that jitsu from the scroll brought?"

"Yes, master. Unfortunately, the other Jitsu instructions were badly damaged. But I did learn _that_ one." the boy snorted, "Mizuki was a fool. It was good that you destroyed him Kabuto-san."

"Naruto-kun," Orochimaru began, bringing his pet's attention back to the task at hand, "There is to be a Chunin exam soon at the leaf village. A few of the ninja competing are possible candidates for a new body for me..."

Naruto looked a little annoyed at this, he still didn't know why he had been passed over. Orochimaru only ever said, _'Something came up. You can better serve me as you are.'_ But be that as it may, he owed Orochimaru and he could get his revenge, so the boy nodded "I understand. Do you want me to pose as a genin?"

"No, that will not be necessary. However I would like you to come along after the preliminaries and help me decide which boy would be best. Make friends, as it were..."

"So you want me to spy on them?"

Orochimaru chuckled, "what a clever pet you are. Yes, Naruto-kun, I want you to find out all you can. I trust you to make a good choice." The freaky Ninja paused, looking at Naruto, "But first we must do something to disguise you...and Naruto-kun, no killing unless I allow it. It isn't time yet for our revenge."

Naruto looked a bit crestfallen at this, but nodded is assent anyway.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Those of you who are still here are going to be in the chunin exams. The matches will be One on One. Even if you don't make it to the finals, it is possible to become a Chunin. The more battles are in the more chances you have to impress the judges. However, it is possible that none of you will become Chunin." The Hokage rambled on. He'd given this speech many times over, so he didn't really need to pay attention. There were some faces here that he was pleased to see, and others that he was just surprised that they got this far.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

While Naruto could understand why Orochimaru had ordered him to stay out of the Chunin exams, and well away from the Leaf Village to begin with it didn't stop him from being really really angry. Kyuubi thought it was funny, however. He could feel the monestrous fox in the back of his head, gloating. Kyuubi would NEVER listen to anyone if he didn't want to, as he was fond of whispering into Naruto's ear. _He_ wanted Naruto to go to the village and reek havoc. It was futile, though, even the nine tailed beast knew that there would be no moving his host until called for. Even if it was vexing to the both of them.

"It really isn't fair! Kabuto-sensi got to go, and he's really old! Why wouldn't Orochimaru-sama let me go?" **_Well, it isn't _my_ fault, so the snake must have his reasons..._**"Stop calling him that!" growled Naruto. A ninja walking past him in the underground passage looked at him a little oddly, for a second forgetting the youths duel personalities. "What are you looking at!"

"Nothing, Naruto-san!" the other Nin slowly backed away, not liking the look in the boy's eyes.

"Damn right!" Naruto snarled, "Who cares? Orochimaru-sama just said I had to stay away from the village before the finals, he said nothing about the area _around_ the leaf village..."**_ Now you're talking, human! I'm sure there are plenty of people to prey on near the village..._**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sai was a little disappointed to be trained by someone other then Kakashi. Though he did not really like the copy ninja, he had to admit that Kakashi had some excellent attacks. It was logical that he help Sasuke though. The forest part of the exam had been really telling on the young ninja of team seven. He and Sasuke had gotten flattened by Orochimaru...luckily that was all that had happened. Sai was no fool...he knew a lot about Orochimaru, and while he knew he'd have to watch Sasuke closely now that Orochimaru had shown an interest in the other boy, he was glad that Sasuke had escaped unmarked...

"Are you listening? I said try and walk on the water by controlling your chakra!"

"I read a book that talked about this once. Let's see, I should do this and this!" Sai stepped out onto the water and fell in. "Oh, that is most unpleasant..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke on the other hand, wanted what power Orochimaru promised. He still had a brother to kill, no matter how foolish it seemed to other people. He would avenge his clan. And if he had to join up with Orochimaru to do it, well then, so be it. It was a small price to pay, as there wasn't much holding him to the leaf village. First though, first he had to get stronger. Much stronger. To do that, he would train with Kakashi, and then fight Gara in the final rounds. If he did all of that, maybe, just maybe he would be strong enough to spark the rouge ninja's interest. Prideful though he was, Sasuke would be the first to admit that he'd totally lost the fight in the forest, and badly. He was ashamed. All that time training and he'd barely lasted a minute. Pathetic. No way he could beat his brother with _those_ skills. He had to get stronger. MUCH stronger!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jiraiya sighed despondently. He'd gotten caught at the hot springs and subsequently lost a day teaching a ninja the basics of walking on water. How ridiculous. Luckily the fool teacher had awoken when the sun set and the genin was more then willing to go back to that teacher. How foolish was that brat anyway? Going on about books this and books that.

"Oh well, I guess it takes all types." Jiraiya sighed, looking back at the village gates. "I can't believe that brat got me kicked out of the hot spring! Now I have to travel to the next one down the road...it's going to take days to get back...and the third wanted me here for the exams. Damn but this sucks. I hope there are girls with rice-power makeup at least." The pervert continued as he strolled down the road, lost in illicit fantasies.

There was the slightest movement in the trees up ahead. A tree seemed to move in a breeze, but there was none. Jiraiya's eves narrowed, but he continued his litany. 'Highway men?' he thought to himself, 'well, no matter. If the fools jump me, they'll regret it. Not a bad hiding job, though,' he grinned, thinking of all the times _he _had hidden, as well as why. The perverted ninja was upon the spot before his fantasy faded. He knew better then to tense up, but he was ready, any second now he would be jumped, and he knew it. Any second...and then he was past the spot. Nothing had happened!

He stopped in confusion. Had he overreacted? It could have been a squirrel or something...no, no, the movement was only in _one_ tree. How odd. Just as he turned to examen the tree, he saw a glint of sun off of metal and ducked. A kunai whizzed by, followed by a streak of orange heading for where Jiraiya himself was moving. "Not bad!" cried the old ninja, leaping back at the last second and avoiding the other, who paused. Jiraiya smiled, "You almost had me there for a second, boy." The boy sat half hunched, ready to launch himself again at any second. His blue eyes watching Jiraiya intently. "I wouldn't if I were you," warned Jiraiya, almost good humorly just as the younger ninja, and it defiantly was a ninja despite the lack of forehead protector, lunged. They parried for a few seconds, then the strange ninja was gone, into the trees once more. Jiraiya scratched his head. 'How strange.' he thought. 'That attack was totally random. Yet I don't think he'll come again. At least not any time soon. A young pup testing his skills perhaps?' He sighed, "I hate coming to these exams! Someone always jumps me!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**_That was fun!_** **_You should have killed him though..._** muttered Kyuubi. "No you foolish fox. He was a lot stronger then you think. Besides, if we had killed him and Orochimaru-sama found out, we'd be in trouble. We're not even supposed to be here, remember?" Naruto grinned, "That's the first time someone other then Kabuto-sensi and Orochimaru-sama noticed where I was. I wonder who that guy was..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Kitsune's notes. OK, sorry for the long update time. I got back to college, lost the chapter I'd almost finished, remade another chapter, found the old, and spent today combining them. I'm really busy at college, so updates will be less frequent. Sorry, but with a 16 credit load, 3 clubs, and many many papers to do, I'm limited on free time. Anyway. Thank you all for reading/reviewing. Remember, if you don't like the way the story is heading, let me know (nicely) and I'll see if I can do something about it. Some things just kind of 'happen' while I write. Next chapter: The final rounds of the Exams! What will happen? I mean other then the consumption of raman. Oh well, that's it for me. Give me reviews, and I might update faster...**


	5. Missed Assignments

**Kitsune here with the next chapter! Yay not a bad update! And here we go!**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **

The final rounds were to begin the next day, and Naruto had _Finally_ been allowed to come into the leaf village. Properly disguised of course. His hair had been died a sort of dun-brown, and he'd been forced to abandon his normal distinctive orange outfit for a less flamboyant gray one. You could say he was pissed off. He _Liked_ his orange jumper, and he wanted it back, dammit! He had refused to use anything to cover his markings, nor was the dye permanent, which was as far as he had been willing to push his master. Orders are orders, and disobeying Orochimaru was not a good idea, so the sullen fox-boy made do.

"Now Naruto-kun, you understand what you are to do?"

"Hii hii, Kabuto-san! Oh! Look! Raman! Let's go eat! I remember this place! They've got the best..."

"No."

"Please?"

"I said NO!"

"But..." the youth sighed, "I'm Hungry!"

"You are to meet with Lord Oroch...the master. You can eat afterwards." Kabuto sighed, rubbing his forehead. He just knew he was going to have a headache by the time they got to the meeting place.

"Yippie! Uh, Kabuto-san, can you lend me some money?"

"_NO!"_ the older ninja snapped, causing the other people on the street to stop and stare. Quickly he dragged Naruto along, "Ask our Lord, dammit! Can we just get this over with? I have things to do, and so, I might add, do you! Now hurry up, or we're going to be late!"

"FINE! Be that way, sensi, but I just thought I might run into some of the people or master has shown an interest in..." Naruto lied, after all, he was just hungry. Kabuto saw through this and just rolled his eyes. At times Naruto was a great asset, but now he was just being a pain in the ass.

At the now quickened paces that Kabuto set, it did not take all that long to get to the site. Orochimaru was waiting when they arrived. Naruto sighed, he didn't _think_ he had done anything to get yelled at, so this was just going to be one of Orochimaru's rehashing of the 'Grand Plan' to get revenge. As one who fully supported Orochimaru, the teen already knew the plan, in fact, he was really looking foward to it. Not as much as he was looking foward to the Ramman, but it was important.

"Naruto-kun, before we can begin the plan, I need you to get close to Sasuke. Out of all the ninja I had my eye on, he looks the most promising. He is an Uchiha, and the use of that bloodline trait would be very useful to us. Remember, do not tell him where you are from." Orochimaru smiled wickedly, "Do this for me, my pet, and you will be handsomely rewarded."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama. When will we strike though?"

"During the final rounds. You'll know the signal when you see it. Come to my side then. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Orochimaru."

"Good," the wicked Ninja smiled, "Till then, you will report to Kabuto," he turned to go.

"Orochimaru-sama?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"Can I have some money? I want Raman...and I'll need a place to stay."

"Yes, Kabuto-kun will supply you with the necessary funds." With that, Orochimaru vanished into the oncoming night.

"YAY! Ramman!" Naruto danced, "Hurry Kabuto-san! I'm starving!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke was feeling a little restive. He'd spent the last few days just hanging out. Sakura had visited him often, usually to congratulate him on getting into the finals. He'd been to visit Rock Lee in the Hospital once with Sai, and they'd checked in on Hinata. Rock Lee was very hurt. He might never be able to be a Ninja again, which was a shame; he had been really strong, and would have been fun to fight. Hinata just wasn't a good ninja. True, the girl had tried, and Neji was another of the really strong genin (Sasuke really wanted a piece of him...) Which was just really bad luck on her part. She'd barely lasted four minutes before collapsing. Luckily for her, she stayed down. Neji was totally prepared to kill her. This all passed through his head as he wandered the streets in the early evening.

"AHHHH! Ichiraku Ramen! YAY! Ramen!" A boy ran right into Sasuke and fell on the ground, "Oooooch! Sorry!"

"Watch where you're going, idiot." he glared down at a unrulely mop of light brown hair.

"HEY! Who you calling and idiot!" Naruto glared up at the dark haired ninja he'd plowed into. "Hey Hey! Your Uchiha Sasuke! I've heard all about you!" He cried getting to his feet. Of course he knew all about Sasuke, he had the data Kabuto had given him. "Sorry about that! How about I buy you some raman to make it up to you?"

"Why?"

"Because I ran into you?"

The sullen youth turned to go, "No thanks, I don't buy it. What's in it for you?"

Naruto thought fast, "Ooops, looks like you saw through me! I heard that you're in the finals, and since I just got here, I was hoping you could tell me what's going to happen?"

"How'd you know who I was?" Sasuke started, "if you just got here, you shouldn't know that..."

"Hehe...Well, you see, my Boss has been here for a few days, and _he_ said you were good. One of the best Ninja in the exam! A lot of people are saying that!" Naruto yapped, trying to keep the other boy's attention. He refused to act like he worshiped Sasuke, and had a feeling that would just chase the other ninja away faster, so he tried one last gambit, "Though if I had to pick, my money would be on Gara..."

"I could beat that fool any time."

"_Sure..._" bingo, got him! "Well, if your not interested in free food, I guess I'll just go eat alone...maybe I can find someone else to tell me whats-what. Possibly a sand ninja. They're just everywhere!"

"No," Sasuke sighed, "I'll tell you what you want to know. Let's go." He didn't want this idiot telling his boss that Uchiha Sasuke was a pushover, and he had a feeling this guy would do just that. Stupid idiot.

"Yay! Raman!" The other boy ran to the shop. "Two of you're best bowls for me and my friend here!"

"Ahhh! Sasuke, Haven't seen you here in a while! Congratulations on making it to the finals. Two bowls coming up." Ichiraku smiled, going into the back.

"Now tell me; What can I expect to see tomorrow?" started Naruto, attempting to find out more about Sasuke. You can learn a lot about someone by listening to what they think of others. And if he was lucky...

The two talked long into the night. After Sasuke had shared what he knew about the exams, they traded rumors about Gara, the other villages, and rouge ninjas. Despite Sasuke's insistence that his companion for the evening was an idiot, he got the feeling that the other knew more then he was letting on.

"You know, you still haven't told me your name." Sasuke calmly stated.

"Really? I could have sworn I did. It's Kyuto. Kyuto Narubi." _**Smooth, boy. I think this one suspects something.** Of course he does! Orochimaru-sama wouldn't pick a fool. Now please be quiet.** Fine, I'll be silent...for now.**_

"Narubi? What an odd name for a guy." _This Narubi person is defiantly hiding something..._

"It's not like I picked it! Cut me a break! Wow, look at the time! I should get going. I still have to get a room. Hey! I know! I'll find you during one of the breaks, Ok?"

"Fine. Do what you want. I'm going to go. Have a nice night." Sasuke muttered, walking away.

"Phew!" Riseing, he tossed the right amount of money on the counter, "Thanks! That was the best Raman ever!" He called, heading into the streets. He'd gone just a little ways away when he noticed a Ninja with gray-silver hair following him. He wasn't trying to be sneaky, but he was definatly following the lad. Naruto stopped. "Can I help you?"

"Yes...Have you seen a young ninja? He's about you're hight, has dark hair, and is a bit moody."

"Yeah, he went that way," Naruto pointed, "about four minutes ago. You just missed him, actually."

"Oh, Thanks," The ninja turned to go, "by the way, I haven't seen you around before. I'm Hatake Kakashi, and you are?" He smiled with his eyes. Or at least Naruto thought he was smiling. It was hard to tell with the face mask.

_Dammit! I'm guessing this is to let me know I'm being watched. Stupid Villages and there outsider rules! Kakashi...I know that name from some where...** you idiot! It's the copy-cat ninja!** Shit! _"I'm Kyuto Narubi," _Let this guy be an idiot, please! _"I'm here with my boss, but unfortunately I seem to have arrived a bit late. Sir, could you tell me the closest place to stay for the night?"

"Your boss? And who might that be?" Kakashi studied the boy. He'd originally set out to look for Sasuke, but when he saw his student sitting with this boy, he'd gotten a bit suspicious. He didn't look like one of the normal exam observers. For one, he was young. So he thought he'd check on this boy. Let him know that the village was watching him. _He doesn't look too threatening _Kakashi mused, blandly watching the boy as he rattled off the name of his employer. The guy was of average hight, had a bland hair which was disheveled. The only thing striking were his striped face.

"So is there some place near?" bright blue eyes stared back at Kakashi, bringing him back to the conversation.

"Yes, just go down this street a ways. There's a good in on the left." _There's something about his face...oh well. I'm sure it will come to me later._ "Well...Have a nice evening, Kyuto Narubi." Kakashi smiled again and waled away in the direction Sasuke had headed.

_That was close,_ Naruto thought as he strolled the street looking for the place Kakashi had mentioned.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **

**And I'm back! Not bad for an update, huh? Did I answer any questions? I'd like to thank all my reviewers, and a thankie to horus501 for pointing out some potential plot flaws which I think I took care of. (did I? and I was teasing you earlier...) Keep in mind that Naruto managed to encourage a lot of people to try harder, and with out him there...well, you get the idea, right? Oh, and we're to 2931 hits with only 24 reviews people! Come on! Review! It only takes like five seconds...grrrr...lol. Got to run Hope you're enjoying the story.**


	6. Empty Stomach

**Kitsune here! HA Next chapter so soon, bet you weren't expecting that! What with my constantly running around! Well, lets get going!**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"I really don't understand this at all...What's the point in fighting to pick the best ninja if all the losers are allowed to live?" grumbled Naruto. **_This Hokage is weak. Just like the fourth._** "You still sore about that? Get over it!" Naruto sighed, munching his snack while watching the battle. It was between some guys named Neji and Sai. Even from here Naruto could tell who was going to win. If _He'd_ been in Sai's place, it wouldn't have been a contest. He would have made a great leaf ninja, one of the best, but... "I hate this village."

This was first match of the day, and at this rate, there'd be time for one more. Maybe. _God this is boring._ "I'll admit, Neji's got some major fire-power, but the dude's an ass. Not that Sai is much better..." He continued to watch dispondantly was the two young ninja duked it out. He didn't notice at first when the pink haired girl sat down next to him. He did, however, notice when she was joined by a silver haired Jonin. A few minutes later they were joined by a bunch of other ninja. Mostly Genin by the looks of it. Finally the match ended. "'bout time," muttered Naruto under his breath. It was the predicted outcome; Neji won.

"SAI!" called the pink haired girl jumping to her feet.

Kakashi turned a page in his book, "He'll be fine, Sakura. Look, he's already up and walking. Why don't you go bring him up here?"

"Ok, sensi!"

"Ah! Kyuto Narubi, was it? I didn't see you there. How did you enjoy the match?"

"Well, Hatake-san, I thought it was a little predictable. Good, though. To be honnest, I'm here for the Sasuke vs. Gaara match later."

"Yes, most people are. So, where is this boss of yours?"

"Oh, over there somewhere," Naruto waved towards the Kages' seats and the places for the other really important people. "He wanted me to get a different angel on the action and tell him about it later. Oh, looks like your students are back..."

"Move over Sensi!" Sakura growled, helping Sai to a seat. Behind them followed another older Ninja with a bowl haircut and a green jumpsuit.

"Kakashi!"

"Hello, Gai."

"How is the summer of youth treating you, Kakashi? AH! Isn't youth so lovely!..."

"Oh! Hey, it's Shikamaru's turn! He's fighting that girl from the sand village, what was her name?" a blond sitting right behind Naruto shouted.

"Temari." responded an overweight boy sitting next to her while munching on potato chips. "Shikamaru won't fight her..."

"What are you talking about?"

"He doesn't fight girls."

"He'll win!"

"We'll see."

"Idiots..."muttered Naruto, leaning foward. Suddenly there was a face right in front of him.

"And who is this youth glowing in the spring of power?"

"Huh?" Naruto frowned, "Just who the hell are you! And what the fuck is "spring of power?"

"I'm Maito Gai! I'm glad you asked, my boy!" he smiled, he's teeth gleaming, "The spring of power is Youth! The feel! The stamina and strength of youth is like a spring river!" Gai rattled on, all teary eyed.

"Gai, allow me to introduce you to my friend here, Kyuto Narubi." Kakashi interrupted, "He's here with his boss to observe the finals."

"AH! I see! So are you a Ninja as well?"

"No, though I've had some training..."

"Training is the way to grow your flower of youthful exuberance!"

"...uh, if you say so..." _This guy's nuts! _"I'd just like to watch the match, if that's ok with you?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The match was over, and as predicted, Shikamaru won. Without really fighting. It was a bit impressive. Unfortunately, because it took so long, the next match was bumped to the next day. Then again, it wasn't all bad, now Naruto had the chance to chase down Sasuke and work on him a bit more. Now if he could just find that stupid boy...THERE!

"OIY! Sasuke!"

Sasuke cringed. He recognized the voice, and while he didn't really want to be bothered, it wasn't worth the effort to run away. "Don't be so familiar, idiot."

"Ooops, sorry. Anyway, want to go grab some food? My treat! What about it?"

"Fine..."

"Sasuke-kun! Did you see? Sai almost beat Neji!" Sakura called, running up. "Oh! Kyuto-kun, you know Sasuke-kun?"

"No need to be so formal! Yes, I met him yesterday. He was a big help." _stupid bitch. Go away, before you ruin everything._

"Oh! How cool," she turned back to Sasuke, "I've got some free time, do you want to maybe, I don't know, grab a bite?" she asked, turning pink.

"Sorry. I've already told Kyuto I'd join him for a bite." grumbled the emo ninja. In a way, he was glad for the excuse, but on the other hand, Sakura always helped with his self esteem. Having a fan club had it's perks. He sighed.

Ever observant, Naruto noticed, and with a foolish smile chimed in, "It's fine if you want to come, Sakura-chan. We were just going to talk about the match."

"Really! Great!" She cried glomping onto Sasuke's arm as they all headed to Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. None of them noticed as a shadow detached itself from the roof top and headed towards the Hokage's office.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Yes?"

"Sir. I think we might have a problem." Kakashi calmly turned the page in his book.

"Oh?"

"There's a young boy in town right now. I'm not sure, but he reminds me a but of Naruto."

"Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto! Are you sure?" The Third actually jumped up, surprising Kakashi.

"No, I'm not really sure. But still, it is a strong possibility."

Sarutobi sat down again, attempting to remain composed, "If he's here, Orochimaru must not be far."

"We already suspected that. Kabuto has been spotted a few times, and Orochimaru was in the forest of death. I doubt He'd give up on Sasuke so easily. And this boy, Kyuto Narubi has started to hang around Sasuke. It could just be a coincidence, but..."

"Yes, I see." Sarutobi thought furiously, finally deciding that for now, the best thing to do would be to wait and see what happened. "For now, I want you to just watch this boy, and let me know if he does anything that looks suspicious. Or if you can prove that it is Naruto."

"Yes Sir. And if it is Uzumaki?"

The Third was no fool. If it really was the boy, there was no telling what he would do. It was a miracle that the boy was alive. Yet there was no telling how the years with Orochimaru had changed the exuberant child he remembered. "...We shall see."

"I understand, Hokage-sama. I will watch the boy, for now." Kakashi saluted, a world of meaning passing between the two. Just as suddenly as he had appeared, Kakashi vanished into the night.

"AH AH AH CHOO!"

"Oh! Narubi-kun, are you getting a cold?"

"No, Sakura-chan. Thanks for asking, though."

"Someone must be talking about you." added Sasuke, bland as ever.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**YO! So, anyway, I'd love to thank all you people who reviewed! YAYNESS. My fave reviewer this time is Barley47's made me totally update today(a week ahead of schedule). Anyway, you all rock. Glad you like the chapters. Some notes: 1) when Sasuke tells '_Narubi_' to not be so familiar, he meant that he didn't give him permission to use his first name, so Naruto was being rude. (Duh, but just in case people missed that.) 2) another duh, but just in case, the stupid name naruto came up with is an anagram (and a bad one at that) for Naruto Kyuubi. 3)Uh, I might not update for the rest of the week, unless I suddenly get free time, so sorry. 4) we're up to 33 reviews and 3985 hits! Please keep reading!**


	7. Naked in Class

**Author's beginning: YAY 42 reviews (thankyouall!) And 5278 hits, on 5 c2c lists, 18 faves, and 43 alerts. BING! New chapter. Lol. Dododo! I love writing these after I finish a chapter. Don't forget, if you watch the Japanese raw or subbed naruto, the show has switched to Thursdays (I'm saddened by that). That's all for now. Enjoy the story, and please please review. Even if it's to say "you suck" though I hope not. And learn to read minds damn you people! XP that way it's less typing for me, lol. Ok, bye for now.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"GO SASUKE!"

"KICK THAT SAND NINJA'S ASS!"

"Am I the only once whose noticed that Gaara is Pissed?"

"Who cares? Sasuke will win!" Sakura exclaimed. She and the other ninja that had sat around Naruto the day before claimed exactly the same seats, much to the youth's chagrin. He had a feeling it was all Kakashi's idea, but he couldn't exactly tell them all to scram. "Why aren't you cheering?"

"Well, because you're doing more then enough cheering for the both of us, Sakura-chan," he smiled, "I'm sure Sasuke will win with you to support him," the youth lied. He was well aware that Gaara was the home to Shukaku, the one-tailed demon. If Gaara lost it...well, let's say Orochimaru would be looking for a new host again. Naruto was not going to let that happen. So instead of wasting his time cheering Sasuke on, he waited, ready to leap in if things took a turn for the worst.

"You really think so?" Smiled Sakura, just as Sasuke charged Gaara, only to be stopped by a sand barrier. Immediately, her attention shifted back to the battle, giving Naruto the chance to breathe.

The fight continued for some time, and Gaara started to use more and more of his deadly sand Jitsu. It was obvious he was fighting the earge to KILL Sasuke. All that constrained Violence was affecting the audience, and Naruto just KNEW Orochimaru was going to strike soon. He was ready.

Suddenly, Sakura then sat up strait, a look of worry on her face. The others sitting around Naruto also slumped, out cold, except for Kakashi and Gai. Quickly, Naruto pretended to fall under the genjitsu. Just in time too, as Kakashi leaned over and stared hard at him while Gai kept a lookout.

"Hummm….looks like Kyuto was put out too. I guess I was wrong then. Oh well. That's one less thing for me to worry about," Kakashi started, ready for the attack he knew was to come. A smoke screen appeared with a bang over by the Kages' seats, almost as if his examination of the boy had triggered it. "Gai!"

"Hai!"

The two ninja made to go the the aid of their Hokage, just as four ANBU members darted pass. "We'll take care of it!" came the shout, as the figures took off.

It was then that Kakashi noticed that Narubi wasn't in his seat, but standing on the rail. Before Kakashi could react, they boy lept and took off in the direction the ANBU had taken. Kakashi still rushed over to the rail, wondering how Sasuke was making out. He was a little shocked to see that there four other people, besides Gaara and Sasuke in the arena. One was obviously Baki from the sand village, and the two other sand ninja were the genin from his team. Genma was standing in front of Sasuke as well. From the distance he was at, Kakashi had no clue what was being said, though he figured it out when Gaara and his teammates left, followed shortly afterwards by Sasuke. "Fool. I guess he's gone after Gaara…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was easy for Naruto to avoid being attacked, as most of the attacking Nin were from the Sound Village, and those from the Sand thought it wise not to attack the only person the sound was leaving alone. Because of this, he caught the end of the…talk Orochimaru was having with the Hokage. True, he couldn't reach them because of the barrier, but what did it matter right now? Ukon had noticed him and was making a small gateway.

"I was planing on grabbing Sasuke while Gaara did his thing, but I guess I can't get everything my way, eh, Sarutobi-sensi?"

"So you're after both Konoha and Sasuke?"

"You think Konoha is that important? More importantly, once our Gaara had awakened, you could have seen something much more interesting..." a sly note came into his voice, "but I'm sure you know all about the Jinchuuriki, don't you?" Orochimaru laughed, "but anyway, your ignorance has driven Konoha to it's end. I WIN!"

"We do not know the results until the end, I believe I had taught you that..." Sarutobi growled as Orochimaru removed his disguise.

"Ah, but I hold all the pieces. Or do you not remember what happened the last time I was in this Village?" a boy walked through the barrier as Orochimaru removed the Kunai from his old teacher's throat.

"How could I forget? You stole Naruto from me!" Sarutobi backed away from both of the ninja, to keep them in his line of sight. "Where is he?" He glared at Naruto, "You, you're Kyuto Narubi, aren't you?"

When the boy startled, Sarutobi knew he was right; this was they boy Kakashi had told him about. He did look a bit like Naruto, once you got past the hair color, but it was only in appearance. This boy was a predator, and watched the Hokage like a hawk. His crystal blue eyes weren't dancing with mischief, but cold and hard with hate. This could not be they boy he knew.

"Ahh, Sarutobi, you don't recognize my pet?" Orochimaru chuckled, as Naruto walked over to him. "Kyuto Narubi? HAHAHA! Very clever lad," Orochimaru ruffled the boy's hair.

"What are you talking about?" No, it _couldn't_ be Naruto, Orochimaru was just trying to play him for a fool. As much as it pained him to admit it, Naruto was probably dead, and this poor boy a pale imitation.

"Come now, Sarutobi-_sensi_, don't fool yourself. Kyuto Narubi is Naruto Kyuubi. See? I brought my pet back to say hello. Wasn't that nice of me Naruto-kun?"

Naruto glared at the Hokage, the one who had abandoned him. The one who had lied, and said he'd _cared_ about one orphan with a demon trapped inside and smiled, "Yes, Orochimaru-sama."

"Naruto? Is that really you?" Sandaime's heart did a back-flip. "After all these years..." He couldn't help it, the Hokage, great leader of the village hidden in the leaves cried, "You've grown..."

"Boy's tend to do that, Hokage. I wasn't going to bring him, you know, but he begged with those puppy-dog eyes. He so wanted his revenge on this village. And on you."

"Revenge? What lies have you been feeding Naruto, you bastard?"

"Don't talk to Orochimaru-sama like that!" Naruto snarled, shoving the Third Hokage. "You're the lier! You _ABANDONED ME!_ I waited for you to come, and you never did! Orochimaru-sama was right, you all were afraid of Kyuubi; afraid of me!"

"Naruto, you've got to believe me," The Hokage begged, seeing the raw pain in Naruto's eyes, "I _didn't_ abandon you! He would have killed you if I had come for you! I prayed every day for you're safe return, you've got to believe that!" Sandaime couldn't believe it. He'd given up hope, convinced Naruto was forever lost, and here the boy was right in front of him, despising him. It cut him to the quick

"Why should I?"

Orochimaru laughed, "That's right, Naruto-kun, why should you believe him? Now, tell me, have you captured Sasuke?"

"No. You told me to come to you're side once the signal was given."

"I also told you to follow Sasuke..." Orochimaru began, exasperated, "Sasuke was the target, remember?"

"Yes, well, I couldn't do both. And coming here was easier." Naruto pouted, "I thought you'd be happy to see me..."

"I am, my pet, but I would have been happier if you had brought Sasuke." Orochimaru felt a headache coming on. Naruto was a great ninja, a loyal pet, and a good kid, but he still was a teen. He sighed, "Where'd he go?"

"I think he went after Gaara."

"What! My new vessel went after Gaara and you didn't think it would be important to go after him!" oh yes, he was defiantly getting a headache.

"I told you already; coming here was faster! Besides, Gaara looked wiped out, it'll be a while before he can do anything..."

"NARUTO!"

"You want me to go after him then?"

"YES! NOW! If Sasuke dies, you're going to be very, very sorry. Understood? Bring Sasuke to me."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama!" Naruto called, as he was already through the barrier and on his way.

"Regretting taking him?" Sandaime sarcastically asked before turning serious, "You shouldn't have taken Naruto."

Orochimaru smiled maliciously, "Ah, but I did. And despite the headaches, I find that he's a good pet. You lost, Sensi."

"You monster!" he charged as Orochimaru laughed in his face.

"I will be honest for a moment though, sensi." Orochimaru started as he parried the blow, "I feel bad that I had to turn him against you. But it was the only way to get him to be a good little puppy. And now Sasuke will belong to me as well."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

While Gai was taking care of their opponents and Sakura was on lookout, Kakashi quickly went over to Sai and awoke him. Quickly he called over Sakura, "Sasuke has gone after Gaara. I want you two to follow him and back Sasuke up. Try and convince him if you can to come back."

"But sensi, how will we know where Sasuke is?"

"Follow this fellow here…." He summoned the nin-dog, Pakkun, "and he'll take you right to Sasuke, right?"

"Yep," the dog nodded before turning to the genin, "Yo!"

As the dog was getting acquainted with his students and getting ready to head off, Kakashi once again got ready to fight. He easily deflected some Kunai thrown at his students and urged them to make haste. As they ran from the battle and after Sasuke, Kakashi turned to Gai, "Did you see where Narubi went?"

Gai quickly dispatched the man he was sparing with, "I saw him head to the Kage's area, but I couldn't follow. Is the boy an enemy?"

"Possibly. Nothing we can do about it now, though." A large crashing sound could be heard outside the coliseum, "Looks like we're not the only one's who are having fun."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jiraiya was getting pissed off as he completed the seal. He knew the snakes were Orochimaru's doing. Just as he knew that it was Orochimaru's presence the Hokage had feared when he'd asked Jiraiya to come to the exams. And now! Now he couldn't get to where his old teacher was because of this GOD DAMN SNAKE! Suddenly, he was standing on the head of a large Samurai toad. The toad beheaded the snake before them and got ready for the next. Right in front of Jiraiya a boy landed on the head of the toad. For a split second, Jiraiya could do nothing. It had just never happened before! He lunged at the boy, who countered his attack with a Kunai. _'What the?' _"You again!" sure enough, it was the boy from the road, the one who'd attacked him, "Don't you have anything better to do then come after me?"

The youth smiled, "Normally? No. Unfortunately, Orochimaru-sama has given me a mission for right now, and if I don't complete it, he'll be very mad. So as much as I'd love to continue our match, I've got to run. Some other time?" While the old Sennin was reeling from the casual mention of his former teammate, the boy leapt from the head and ran for the gate. The village ninja didn't attack, thinking he was a friend of Jiraiya.

"DAMMIT! That brat got away again! When I catch you, I'm going to kill you!" Jiraiya shouted, fuming about being used, and by an agent of Orochimaru no less!

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Kitsune Foxfire here! What did you think of the chapter? I know the beginning was a little choppy, sorry. I'm still very busy, so I'm doing the chapters in chunks. I've got a test and 2 projects due this week, so while I'll_ try_ to put up a new chapter this week, I might not get a chance to. Next chapter's going to be Sasuke VS Gaara, and yadda yadda yadda...will Naruto get there in time? Will Sasuke be a pancake when he does arrive? Hope you'll read and find out! P.S.: and I know the POV jumps around a lot, but I think it works...and that's what I get going to English and doing POVs the day I write a story.**


	8. Pop Quiz

**Author's Note: Ok, this chapter really really stinks. I admit it; it's probibly the worst one I've ever written, but I tried three times and this was the best I could do. Sorry. On the Plus side, I finnished the next chapter, which is actually not a bad one, if I do say so myself. It's ready to go. I won't post it until I have 10,000 hits, or 75 reviews. Whichever comes first. (we are at 50 reviews and 6,978 hits right now.) Again. Sorry for the bad chap.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sai and Sakura hurried through the trees. There was no time to waste, they had to catch up with Sasuke, who was much farther ahead then they were.

"We're gaining on them," Pakkun panted, as he lead the two through the trees.

"Will we make it in time?"

"Maybe, if we hurry." The nin-dog replied, increasing the pace.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke was totally oblivious to the fact that his team was following him. He forged ahead with the single-minded-ness that only a revenge driven teen can muster. It wasn't long before he was able to spy Kankurou through the trees. He could tell the sand ninja was having some difficulty carrying his brother and keeping up with the pace Temari set.

"Hmph." Sasuke increased his pace yet again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Temari, he's right behind us now!"

"I know! Is Gaara any better yet?" she asked just as Gaara groaned and joined the living.

"Put me down."

"But, Gaara, Sa..."

"Put me down. Now."

Knowing better then to argue with his brother, Kankurou did what he was told, "Yes, Gaara."

"He's coming."

"I'd say he's here." interjected Temari, "Gaara, you go on ahead, We'll take care of him."

"No. Stay out of this," glared the youth, "I will finish this fight." He took off towards Sasuke, intent of finishing what they had started at the exam. "I will defeat Uchiha without your help."

Without a backwards glance, the two other sound ninja cleared the area, knowing that it was going to be an awesome fight.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Within seconds the two ninja clashed, not a word said between them. Both were overcome with the urge to destroy their enemy. Gaara, because he perceived Sasuke as one who had received love in his village, and had ignored it. Sasuke, because he wanted to get stronger, and Gaara was in his way. The fight raged on, Sasuke shooting off the occasional fireball as Gaara tried to crush him with Desert Coffin. It was as if no time had passed between this fight and the one that had come before. Using his Sharingan, Sasuke slowly started to gain the advantage. He pressed on, dodging the attacks of sand while trying to charge the Chidori.

Gaara wasn't a fool, however, and saw the attack coming. Something inside of him shifted, and instead of dodging the blow, he stood his ground. Sasuke's attack connected with bone-crunching accuracy, right into a tail made completely out of sand. Sasuke could only stand there and stare in horror at the monestrous transformation Gaara had undergone in a matter of seconds. With a malicious cackle, Gaara launched a counter-offence. Every time he thought he'd escaped, an arm of sand would lash out and drag him back as the crazed ninja worried him like a dog with a bone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke was tossed against a tree like a rag doll. Slowly, Gaara lumbered over to where he lay prone. His top-heavy body making his once fluid movements slow and cumbersome. "**SSSA_suke_**..." he drooled as he towered over the fallen ninja. Just as he reached out to crush his foe a flurry of Shurikin rained down on him. Without even looking, he swept a massive arm in their path, deflecting all of the deadly weapons. Sakura gasped, her plan foiled. Before she could make out of his way, Gaara was on her. With a wicked grin he slashed down at her, forcing her to dodge out of the way.

"AHHH!"

"Sakura-chan!" Sai leapt to her rescue, taking the blow instead. Naturally, this sent him flying right up to when he crashed into a tree trunk. A trickle of blood oozed from his mouth as he tried to regain his breath. "Sakura-chan, get Sasuke and RUN!" he wheezed.

"WHY?" Snarled Gaara, turning once again to Sakura, who had put herself in front of her crush in a desperate attempt to protect him, "Why do you care? Why? WHY!" Sakura couldn't possibly know of the torment Gaara had gone through as a child. She knew nothing about the constant threat on his life, nor the apathetic and fear soaked looks he had received growing up. All she knew was that there was a monster who was trying to kill Sasuke, and she wasn't going to let that happen.

With a snarl of rage, the Jinchuuriki host slammed into Sakura, shattering the branches on which she guarded the last member of the Uchiha clan. As they fell, the konoichi did the only thing she could think of and shielded Sasuke from the impact of their fall. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was Gaara's leering face as he rushed towards the ground.

Luckily for his teammates, Sai was ready. "No!" he shouted as he launched an attack. He didn't have enough time to call forth one of his ink creatures, so his efficiency was cut drastically. Knowing that he was at a disadvantage, he charged ahead anyway. He had finally obtained some true friends, and he was _not_ going to let them die without a fight. Even if that ment he'd die as well.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Kitsune here. Sorry again for the chap. I swear the next is much better, and like 3 times as long. So please Review. Even if it's to say "This chap sucks". I will say in my defence that this is more of a filler-chap. And If I had written more, Sasuke would have died, (I really don't like him at all) and I need him alive for later. So come on, review!**


	9. long lines

**Ok, we're at 10,000! YAY. (I knew it would be about a week, lol) Enjoy the chapter.**

**Notes:**

**To ****Basser****, I know my speeling needs work and stuff, but I write these while at a school library while doing work and HW at the same time, so I'm doing the best I can. I'll try to do better. Also, depending where I get my spellings for the week, some are worse then others. sheepish grin **

**kinky-kitsune****, Sai has not shown up in the anime yet, but he will be soon. Can't tell you exactly when. If you want, I'll email you when I see an ep. with him in it with the info.**

**I'm at midterm now, so I'll try and get a new chapter up next week, but I can make no garuntee. (that was the reason behind the filler and the wait on this chap...tooo busy!)**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sai knew that this was the end. He'd failed his friends. Sakura was unconscious, and Sasuke was unable to stand. He looked up into Gaara's deformed and demented face. Gaara was right on top of him, savoring the victory, salivating in lust for further destruction. 'It has been a bad idea for Sasuke to attack Gaara,' Sai thought as Gaara raised his massive arm, preparing to flatten him. "We're all going to die.' The arm came rushing down….

The air reverberated with the sound of metal on stone. Turning his head, Sai could just make out the form of someone standing right behind him in a bright orange jumpsuit. It took him a few seconds to recognize that it was Narubi standing over him with a Kunai in hand, deflecting the deadly blow. The sudden blond hair made if difficult to recognize him. Gaara continued to press the attack for a few seconds before jumping back to a tree a little further away.

Naruto glanced down at Sai and smiled that infamous grin of his, "Sorry I'm late. Had to change, no way I could fight in that ridiculous outfit from earlier." Sai just stared at him as he turned his attention back to Gaara.

"**Wh**o a**re** **you**?" Snarled the half-transformed sand ninja.

"Me? Well, I'm Kyuto Narubi, perhaps you've heard of me?" Naruto laughed.

"**No**, f**_oo_**l! **Wh**y do y**o**u p**rot**ect th**ese** **_creatures_**?"

"Aren't we in a bad mood, eah Gaara?" the blond pretended to pout, "Look, I'm just following orders here. I'd really rather not beat you into a bleeding pulp. So if you'd back away…."

"NO!" Gaara howled as he through himself at Naruto, who easily countered the blow yet again. "**I will _destroy _them!**"

"You know what? Go right ahead and kill the weirdo and the bitch. I don't really give a damn. Just let me leave with Sasuke…." It was then Sai realized that they hadn't quite been rescued.

"I WILL KILL **_UCHIHA_**!" It was obvious Gaara was well into a rage, as his body was continuing to transform.

"I can see there's no talking to you when Shukaku is waking up. Obviously not a morning person, er, Jinchuuriki, is he?" Naruto lashed out, driving the insane boy back, "Looks like I'll just have to put you BOTH to sleep then." He snarled, launching an offencive that took Gaara by surprise.

Gaara was quick to adapt, however, and before long, the two were trading blows. It was telling on Naruto, who was so far trying not to borrow the Kyuubi's power. After a while, he thought it would be a good time to try that new move he'd learned a while ago. With a rapid series of hand movements and the shout of "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" the area became filled with Narutos who all begin using Gaara as a punching bag.

Sai could only look on in shock. He knew that that technique had been on a scroll that had been stolen about a year ago by Mizuki. An ANBU squad had been sent to retrieve the scroll before he could give it to Orochimaru, but they had found Mizuki's charred body in the woods, but not the scroll. The village has assumed that it had been burned to a crisp, and thus, no longer a threat. "Apparently we were wrong. Kakashi-sensi was correct in suspecting Narubi-kun of working with Orochimaru." Sai coughed as he tried to stand and go to his teammates. If he could get them out of here while both Narubi and Gaara were distracted, they might have a chance.

Unfortunately one of the clones noticed him. "You weren't planning on running away while my back was turned, were you? After all that trouble I'm going through to rescue you too."

"Why shouldn't I? We have no need to be rescued by Orochimaru's Ilk."

"Looks like my cover's been blown," the clone tisked, "I guess I'll have to kill you. I'll tell you what, though, if you can guess my real name, and I mean full name, by the end of the fight I will let you and the bimbo live. Do we have a deal?" he didn't wait for a response before continuing, "Good. Now no running away. If you do, I'll kill you just to put you out of your misery. You really shouldn't be moving with such wounds. Stick around, and enjoy the show." The clone grinned sarcastically.

"You're insane."

"Maybe. Maybe not." He laughed, joining the fight as Sai slumped down and started to think furiously about what he knew of Orochimaru and Narubi.

Meanwhile, Gaara had adjusted to the sudden influx of Narutos quite nicely, and was popping them like party balloons. They were serving their purpose though. Naruto was landing more and more powerful blows. Gaara was getting even more infuriated, if that was even possible. When he managed to dispel all the remaining clones with one strike, Orochimaru's pet decided it was time to Let the Kyuubi out a little. His hair grew shaggy as his eyes became crimson and slited like a cats. Canimes protruded above is lower lip and this nails grew longer and much, much sharper. Finally, the whisker marks on his cheeks thickened, completing his demonic transformation. Gaara, however, was not one to be outdone. Not even by the nine tailed fox. He upped the antie.

"What the! Damn it! That's cheating!" Naruto growled out, glaring at the towering figure before him. "I can't hit you if you're way up there!" He snarled-screeched as he dodged a foot. After about a minute of trying to get up on top of the great form of Shukaku with no success, Naruto came to one conclusion. Even the Kyuubi agreed with it. They needed help to get up there. And the only way to get that help was to summon Manda. "I really hate doing this…..**_Shut up, kit. You know it is the only way to get up there!_**" Naruto sighed, he hated it when the Kyuubi took over his voice about as much as summoning the stupid snake. It was there only chance, though. So he rushed through the necessary hand signs, added some blood, and was suddenly on top of a large snake head.

"**Why have you called me here, boy? I should eat you alive for such impertinence!**" Manda hissed.

"Yes yes, I know! I just thought you'd like to see this great sand-beast before I killed it. Feel free to go back at anytime." Naruto growled right back. If Manda knew he'd been summoned to help, there would be hell to pay, as the snake would probably eat him. Orochimaru had always bribed the great snake to help with sacrifices, but Naruto had found an equally effective, and less disgusting, way of doing things.

Manda dodged a swipe of Shukaku's paws and the snapping jaws. The foolish Jinchuuriki laughed, **_"OOOO a little snake to play with! Come back here so I can rip you up! I'm finally out now! HAHAHA! You can't stop me you fools!" _**he yipped in that grating voice of his.

"**You dare call me a fool! It is I who shall rip you to pieces!**" The snake hissed, "**Boy, I shall destroy this monster for you! Remember this favor I do you.**"

"Yes, Manda. Thank you for your help with this most obnoxious foe." The boy bowed, knowing Manda could feel the motion on his head. Score one for us, kit. Shut up!

Manda threw himself at the raccoon-dog Jinchuuriki. He attacked viciously time and time again, yet his poison had no effect on it. The area he bit down onto would just dissolve in his mouth and reform as he pulled away.

"**Boy, this is not working!**" The snake hissed, hating himself for what he was about to say, "**I need claws! I can't get a grip on this ass!**" Naruto wisely waited for Manda to get to the point. "**I can not transform on my own while fighting…..can you help me?**" If a snake could make a facial expression, this one would have been pained.

"NO problem Manda-sama! I just ask you remember this favor I do you." Naruto quipped, quickly forming hand seals. He knew just which form to use. As Shukaku bore down on them, the youth finished the jitsu, and Manda took on the form of a giant nine tailed Fox. A fox who was oh so very ready to kill that stupid Sand freak. Manda lunged for Shukaku, wrapping his claws around him in a lover's embrace. The two snapped and snarled at each other, flailing across acres of land.

"**_Kit, the snake won't win unless we take out Gaara….Hurry, I grow tiered of this game. _**Fine, whatever!" Naruto snarled in their joint voice as he ran up the other Jinchuuriki's head. It didn't tale him long to reach Gaara, who was sticking out of Shukaku's head like some deformed pimple, sound asleep. "He slept through this! Some guy's have all the luck! **_Just wake him up already, or kill him, I don't care which! _**I'm working on it you jerk!" Naruto leaned back and punched Gaara so hard he was pulled out of the sand.

"**_What! NOOOOO!"_** screeched Shukaku as Madna tightened his grip, crushing the body into liquid sand before returning to his snake form.

"**You interfered with my kill!**" the snake raged, jaws snapping at Naruto, who happened to have barely managed to catch a branch on his way down. He was a bit of a captive audience, as he couldn't find the strength to pull himself up. "**I shall eat you for that!**" hissed Madna as his head snapped out to grab the boy. Naruto just let go of the branch, narrowly avoiding getting eaten. Unfortunately, he wasn't ready when he hit the ground. Madna quicky snaked his head around and came at the unconscious boy again.

"**_If you try it, you will regret it!"_** growled Kyuubi, fully in charge of the body. Chakra poored out, forming the outline of a fox.

"**Kyuubi! I had not realized you were involved in this endeavor. I will withdraw for now. But we are not finished, the boy and I.**" the snake snipped as it returned to whence it came.

Rising, Kyuubi walked over to where Gaara had landed, **_"Foolish boy. If I knew what would happen if I destroyed you, I would do it. But I do not wish to be plagued with that idiotic raccoon-dog. So I will let you live. For now."_** Gaara looked up at him in shock as he wandered over to Sasuke.

"**_And you! I really should kill you now! You are a great annoyance to my plans!_**" he sighed, **_"But then the kit would be suspicious… But still… There are the others…"_** he growled. Slowly he approached where Sakura was. Sai stood over her protectively, knowing the real threat was to them, and not Sasuke. He still couldn't get over the fact that this boy had won. Yet, in the final moments of battle, he had realized who he was.

The Kyuubi stood before him, lightly swinging a kunai with a wicked look in his eyes. Sai smiled, fearless, as he asked the dreaded question," You're Uzumaki Naruto, aren't you?" The kyuubi smiled back, "Or should I say the Kyuubi inside of Uzumaki?"

"**_Right on both accounts."_** The rustle of trees could be heard as people approached, "**_You amuse me boy. So I will honor the deal my host made, and let you live as well. I fell very generous today." _**He laughed, having noticed that the body he shared was worn out, and would probably collapse soon, the demon was not being generous. More accurately, he was exercising self preservation. It would not do to be forced back into his hated cage in the middle of battle. Quickly, fearing an attack, Kyuubi grabbed up Sasuke and placed a note in the boy's pocket, **_just in case_** before heaving the boy onto his shoulder. He'd barely gotten more then a few steps when Kabuto appeared from the bushes. **_"Timing is everything..."_**

"What happened here?" kabuto asked, noticing Naruto's rather drastic appearance.

"**_I was cleaning up this fools mess,"_** Kyuubi growled, indicating Sasuke.

"I see, Kyuubi-san." Kabuto was no fool, and wasn't about to push the demon. "We had better get going, Orochimaru-sama must be done by now."

The fox grinned, causing the sound ninja to wince, **"No, you should get going. I'm afraid the Kit is done in..." **with that his eyes rolled back into his head and Naruto collapsed, human once more.

"Shit. Damn fox!" snarled Kabuto as he ran over and picked up Naruto. Just as he was leaning down for Sasuke, Jiraiya burst from the shade.

"Drop the boys."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," smiled the bespeckled ninja, "Orochimaru would be quite put out."

"Then I'm afraid I can't let you pass." returned Jiraiya.

"Ah, but you have many others to worry about," he pointed to the others, "It would be ashamed if they were injured further."

"I doubt any harm will come to them." The two ninja glared at each other. Both were exhausted from the battle in the village, and had little energy to fight. It was a tough decision for Jiraiya, to fight and risk hurting the Chunin, or to let Kabuto get away with both the annoying youth _and_ Sasuke.

With out a word, Kabuto lowered Sasuke to the ground. With any luck, Kyuubi had put the letter in his pocket, the backup plan just in case of something like this. There was no way that he would have made it away with both Naruto and Sasuke, and given the choice, he'd take sound nin. The blond was already loyal, well trained, and besides, Kabuto had grown a little fond of the twerp. The moment he'd put down Sasuke, he vanished.

"Wise decision." Jiraiya frowned, looking at the battlegrounds and the ninja upon it, "I can't wait to here what happened here..."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Well, this chapter was done before the pervious one. So I'm hoping it flows well. I'm lazy. What can I say? As I know I said before, this wasn't to be posted until I was at 75 reviews, or 10,00 hits. I did this cause I can't tell how much you people LOOOOVE my story. Guess you love it if you're reading this. Hope you keep with us.**


	10. dead batteries

**_Kitsune Foxfire: HAHA! ok so it's been a while, but I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. I started this chap before christmas, but JUST finnished it. I had to think about where I was going. So anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Or not, don't really care, but I'd like reviews.

* * *

_**

Kabuto gently shook Naruto's shoulder, "Naruto-kun."

"Nnnnnnnn"

"Naruto-kun, wake up."

"Nnnn...five more minutes."

"Naruto, you failed me. Failures _don't_ get five more minutes." That woke the blond up.

"What?"

"You did not bring Sasuke to me." Hissed Orochimaru. Naruto noticed that a small vein was twitching in his master's cheek. This did not bode well for him...Nor did the fact that Orochimaru's hands were all bandaged up. Naruto might not have been the brightest person in the world, but a moron could figure out that the bandages meant that Orochimaru's fight had not gone quite according to plan. So he did the only thing he could think of.

"Uh...oops?" Orochimaru took a deep breath, and Naruto leapt off his cot to prostrate before him, "Orochimaru-sama! Please, forgive me! There were unforseen developments that interfered with my mission!"

"Such as...?" Orochimaru's eye actually twitched._ I'm dead_ thought the youth.

"MANDA TRIED TO EAT ME!"Naruto yelped, quickly rambling about the giant snake, and then Kuuybi taking over, trying to convince Orochimaru to not make him into snake chow.

"Naruto, you know what I do to failures." Cut in Orochimaru, he waited for the boy to nod his assent. "I asked you to do one thing for me, Naruto-kun, to repay me for my kindness, and you could not do it." He watched as Naruto cringed before him, the part of him that wasn't in pain loving it. After all, the nine tailed could probably flatten him in seconds (so therefore Naruto could as well), but the fox's container was wrapped around Orochimaru's little finger...it was heady stuff. "I should kill you for your disobedience." he sighed offhandedly.

"Orochimaru-sama," cut in Kabuto, "Naruto-kun did not have the letter when I picked him up. It is possible that the secondary mission was a success."

"Was it?"

"YES!" Cerulean eyes snapped up to shoot Kabuto a thankful look, "Well, uh...I think so. Yes. I'm sure of it. Kuuybi would have made sure." **_of course stupid kit._** "Yes."

"Then I suppose I can let you live. As it happens, I will need your assistance soon."

Naruto couldn't believe his ears. He wasn't doomed! "You will?" if he had had a tail of his own, it would have been waging. "I'll do anything!"

"Of course you will, my pet." Orochimaru laughed. He held out his hands, "We will be looking for an old...friend of mine to help me with this soon. But first, I must transfer into a new body. As you couldn't capture Sasuke-kun," he smiled to himself as Naruto squirmed, "I will have to use a lesser body. But that gives us three years to work with Sasuke-kun..."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama." Naruto Bowed as Orochimaru turned to leave. Kabuto quickly opened to door for the Snake-nin.

"Oh, and Naruto-kun?"

"Yes, master?"

"You will have to be punished. Kabuto-kun will arrange it." Orochimaru grinned viciously as a sickly look overtook Naruto's face.

* * *

"So, Jiraiya-sama, as you are currently the strongest in the village, it falls to you to be Hokage." Finished the old woman.

"NO! Wait! If I get Tsunade-san, couldn't _she_ do it?" He wined, "I wouldn't be able to do my research if I had to be Hokage!"

"IF you can find Tsunade, and convince her to become Hokage, then, yes, she would do quite nicely. We will give you one week."

"GREAT! More then enough time!" Jiraiya smiled, heading towards the door, "Well, I guess I'll just leave you in charge for now! Oh," he said, turning, "I'd like to take Kakashi with me, if that's ok. He team needs time to recover, and there is something he and I need to discuss…"

"Fine."

"THANKS!"

* * *

Naruto limped into the room where Kabuto was already waiting. More then anything, he wanted a nap so his healing powers could rejuvenate him. The punishment had been painful physically, but his failure cut him deeper. He just hoped that his body would be healed up enough so when the time came he could be his master's tool. He was so shamed he could not even look at Kabuto, and instead studied the floor.

Kabuto, on the other hand, watched Naruto very carefully. He knew exactly what kind of behavior Orochimaru wanted from the boy now, and it fell to him to make sure Naruto followed it. After all, he had helped Orochimaru-sama come up with the perfect way to shape the boy into the proper tool. No matter what he personally felt for the boy, he knew that the kid was just a disposable weapon, a sharp, deadly one at that.

At first, the plan was to just make Orochimaru-sama seem like a hero to the boy. When it became apparent that while Naruto was sufficiently grateful to Orochimaru but not willing to do everything asked of him Orochimaru became stumped. He had been ready to kill the boy, he was so furious! His method had never failed before, and yet this child looked at him with such weary-ness it was obvious he would turn on them the moment he got the chance. And then, Naruto had run away again. Oh, they knew he'd come back, but it was the final straw. As Orochimaru got ready to go get the boy and finish him off, Kabuto had a flash of insight.

When Naruto had come back that night, everyone ignored him. Mere hours later, Naruto was at Orochimaru's feet, crying, begging forgiveness. Kabuto had been right, being ignored, and distained after two years of the sound ninja welcoming him and treating him as a, well from Naruto's standpoint at least, as a person was enough to terrify the boy. Orochimaru naturally scolded the child, telling him if he disobeyed again, it would be worse. The next minute, he had comforted the boy. After that, it didn't take long to make Naruto emotionally dependant on Orochimaru.

"Naruto-kun?" Kabuto called, grinning as the boy cringed ever so slightly, "Are you all right?"

"FINE! Fine fine!" Naruto yelped, not looking at the older ninja. Just then Orochimaru walked in.

"Ah, I see you are both here. Well, let us begin, shall we?"

* * *

"Well, Jiraiya-san, you wanted to see me?" Kakashi muttered, still reading his book.

"Yes, I'd like you to accompany me to get Tsunade and bring her back to the village." Jiraiya frowned, "Normally I wouldn't ask, but I have reason to believe that we will not be the only one's looking for her."

Kakashi looked up from his book, "Orochimaru?"

"Yes. The Fourth did some serious damage to him, and he knows what a good healer Tsunade is, so I would expect him to be looking for her."

"And with him, Kabuto and the boy?"

"Most likely."

Closing the book, Kakashi's eyes took on a predatory glint, "Well, then, I guess it can't be helped. Let's go."

* * *

**_Now the question is what's going to happen next, and who's going to show up? hope you're looking foward to the next chapter! AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!_**


	11. Hangnails

Tsunade was happily enjoying her tenth glass of sake, even if Shizune was throwing a fit about the bill. _Come to think of it, Ton-ton doesn't look too happy either, hic_. Tsunade thought, but immediately brushed it off. After all, the pig had a pearl necklace that they had just bought. This sent Tsunade into yet another fit of giggles, almost causing her well-endowed bosom to shimmy out of her top.

"Tsunade-san!" started Shizune once more, "Really that's enough! We can not afford this!"

"Relax! Have some sake!"

"You're drunk!"

This caused the blond to pause for a minute. After coming to the conclusion that she was, in fact, very drunk, she shrugged, "So?" Being drunk, however, did not stop her from noticing a man with silver hair and glasses approaching them. "Whadda want, four-eyes?"

"TSUNADE!" scolded Shizune.

"I take it you are Tsunade-san?" started Kabuto. When he got a nod, he continued, "I am here on behalf of a mutual acquaintance of ours."

"I'm afraid I don't know who you are talking about."

"Why Orochimaru-sama, of course." Kabuto didn't even flinch when Tsunade pulverized the table in front of her. "He asked me to beseech you to meet with him later."

"Oh really? More Sake over here!" She called, waving over a server. Once the sake had been dropped off, she snarled at Kabuto, "What does that Snake bastard want?"

"It's not my place to say. If you could perhaps meet him at the outside wall tomorrow at noon?"

There was an awkward pause for a minute before the answer came, "I'll think about it, now get the hell out of my sight."

Kabuto smiled that infuriating smile of his and bowed, "It would be my pleasure." With that, he left the building.

* * *

Jiraiya and Kakashi were having no luck. They had been checking all of the bars, but Tsunade was no where in sight. Both ninja were worn out a bit, having been traveling as fast as they could for the last day. True, they made good time, but the inability to find Tsunade made them start to wonder if she was in fact already with Orochimaru, or worse, in jail for gambling debts.

"TSUNADE-SAMA! You can't actually be thinking of!" cried a voice from behind them, startled, Jiraiya turned towards the source, only to smack right into Tsunade, who to be honest, wasn't walking exactly straight at the time. Shizune quickly came up and steadied her friend.

"Tsunade?"

"Ah crap. Not you too, Jiraiya! First Orochimaru gets in touch with me, then I run into you..."

"You've seem Orochimaru?" interrupted Kakashi from behind Jiraiya.

"No, he sent some jack-ass in glasses. And who the hell are you?"

"This is Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi." Started Jiraiya, "but that's not important, you aren't planning on meeting with Orochimaru, are you?"

"What's going on here?"

"First, let us find somewhere private. We have much to discuss, and I don't want us to be interrupted. Jiraiya forcefully steered his old college friend towards the nearest hotel, while Kakashi made sure that no one followed. Just as Kakashi was about to enter the building, he thought he saw something, but when he turned his head to look, there was nothing there.

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama, who's the weird dude with the long hair?" Naruto asked, sliding back behind the roof and out of site of the hotel, "I've bumped into him a couple of times..."

"Have you, Naruto-kun?" Orochimaru laughed, "That is Jiraiya, an old teammate of mine. He too is one of the great Sannin, as is Tsunade..."

"Oh."

Kabuto interrupted, "Orochimaru-sama, is this going to cause a problem?"

"No, not likely. It will just make things more interesting. Very interesting indeed."

* * *

"The rest of the Akatsuki will be pleased. We found the 9-tailed Jinchuuriki." Kisame smiled in a way that would make real sharks afraid. His partner, however, just looked at him with his cold, dead Mangekyou Sharingan eyes.

"Yes. How odd that he is with Orochimaru. Still, that won't help Naruto. The power of the Kyuubi will still be ours. Come, we must let the others know, and plan our next move."

* * *

**Kitsune here with a bit of a sad update for you faithful readers. As some of you have noticed, this story updates slowly. It didn't always, but due to my work-load, and a slight case of writers block (and the urge to write a Mary-sue, which I really don't wanna but I might) I am going to put this story on a back burner. I am not giving up on it, and the moment I don't have papers and tests and shit to do, I will start updating at least one time a week. For right now... I'll try and pump out some chapters, but I find if I HAVE to write one, it's harder, and not as good. So, I hope you'll stick with it, and I'm sorry, but a College-woman's got to do what she must to keep her grades up.**


	12. Missed shows

**K.F.: HAHA! a chapter! yayness for writing durring break! Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them comeing, ok?**

* * *

"So the third is gone?"

"Yes, and we want you to be the new Hokage..."

"NO."

"Why not?" Kakashi asked, not even looking up from his book.

Tsunade stared down into her sake, "I don't want to. Have Jiraiya do it."

"I'm afraid that out of the two of us, you are best suited to the job, Tsunade," sighed the old pervert. "I have other things to do..."

"Like your research? That's crap!"

"...like looking for Orochimaru's lair."

"Oh."

The silence stretched on for a few minutes. Finally, Kakashi shut his book, "So will you come back with us?" he asked.

"I'll sleep on it."

* * *

"Gaaaa, this is boring!" **_shut up kit_**, "I can't take this much longer, you stupid fox!", **_and you call yourself a ninja! Can't even take a little waiting_**. "It's not the waiting and you know it!" growled Naruto, annoyed. It was true, he may not be very patient, but that wasn't the reason he was jumpy. It had more to do with his master's plan, a plan he really didn't like all that much. With a sigh, he shifted once again in his hiding place. "I wish the Tsunade-baa-chan would hurry up." Naturally, right after he said that, Tsunade appeared. Naruto quickly stopped moving, and settled in to watch.

* * *

"What do you want, Orochimaru?" snarled the woman as she stalked over to where the man was standing.

"I need your help, that is all, Tsunade." He held out his arms, covered in bandages and obviously useless. "I had a bit of an ... accident. As you are the best medical ninja, I thought that you should be able to help."

"Why should I?"

"For old times sake? Besides, I can give you what you want." The snake-man grinned.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Somehow I doubt that. And just how did you manage this ... accident."

"I take it that our old friend Jiraiya has talked to you." He shrugged, "in that case, I see no reason to tell you of _how_ since you no doubt already know."

"Then you know what my answer is!"

"But you haven't heard my offer." Tsunade started to storm off, so Orochimaru raised the pitch of his voice, "you could have your little brother back. Or perhaps you'd like your lover back instead?"

She stopped, "What did you say?" Tsunade snarled, punching the wall, causing it to collapse. She stalked back towards Orochimaru, "Jiraiya and Kakshi are right, aren't they?! You've got something up your sleeve."

"Of course I do," came the calm response, "the eventual destruction of Konohana, you should know that. If you help me, however, Tsunade, I'll gladly give you a little present, though the wrapping may not be..." was as far as he got before Tsunade lunged at him. As always, Kabuto was there to block the hit, or he would have been if Kakashi hadn't popped out of nowhere and slammed into his ass. "I see you meant to betray me all along, old friend."

"Betrayal? HA! You can't betray someone you aren't allies with," Tsunade snarled. "It is you who betrayed our village!"

* * *

Naruto watched the fight unfold. His master had been right in assuming that Tsunade-baa-chan wouldn't cooperate, and had planed accordingly. He hadn't really been expecting Jiraiya and Kakshi to join in, but he had been ready just in case. Naruto knew this, and was ready for his part...even though for now all he had to do was sit and watch. The moment Tsunade was allowed to get near enough to his master to attack, he was ready to leap in the way, and take the blow. He was a little fuzzy on _why_ his master would want him to take a blow from a woman who could pulverize a wall...but he figured it was part of his punishment.

Naruto mulled this over from his vantage point on the city's outer wall. "It must be a test to see if I am still loyal!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, yeah! That's got to be it! Orochimaru is still mad about the whole Sasuke thing, and he wants to see if I'm still..." it was about then that our intrepid youth noticed that he wasn't alone anymore. With speed that would have been impressive if it was of wit, Naruto jumped away from the voice and turned to look at his unexpected company.

"Itachi, it looks like our little Jinchuuriki here has some moves," grinned the tall blue man with sharp teeth, "this could be a bit more fun then I was expecting."

"Who the hell are you guys?"

"….Akatsuki." came Itachi's monotone reply.

"uh huh…..like that tells me anything! What's this As-A-a-soup-e thing anyway?"

"Not to bright, are you, kid?" Kisame laughed, "Or is it that your master never told you about us?"

Now Naruto was really really confused. Still attempting to watch the fight so he'd know when to leap in, he asked, "What does Orochimaru-sama have to do with soup?" He squinted up at Kisame, "is it shark soup?"

"No you fool! Akatsuki! Akat**suki**! Itachi, can't we just kill him now?"

"HUH?!" the blond yelped as Kisame started to swing his sword around. He quickly dodged a blow, only to run right smack into Itachi's chest. The two briefly scuffled until the younger boy noticed Tsunade charging Orochimau on top of Manda's body. Even though he was having a bit of a situation himself, he couldn't let down his master, so he promptly took off.

Of course, Kisame and Itachi took off right after him. "Come back here you stupid Brat! Your master can't save you now!"

"Crap-oh-crap-oh-crap! I'm not going to make it in time! OY! Stupid Fox! Give me a hand here!" gasped Naruto as he tried to dodge kunai that Itachi had tossed while speeding up to beat Tsunade to Orochimaru. **_Fine, kit. But only because I do not wish to be caught._**

Kisame stumbled as Itachi missed a step, (because Itachi is to cool to actually stumble) when the wave of chakra emanating from Naruto hit them. Both were surprised that a boy so young could control the demonic chakra to any extent. That was when they realized that not only had Naruto's nails and hair grown, but he was pulling away from them.

"DAMNIT!" snarled and uncharacteristically pissed Itachi

* * *

_Almost there,_ thought Tsunade as she powered up, preparing a punch that would turn Orochimaru's bones into pudding, _Almost  
there…just a few more yards! Please don't let him notice!_ She quickly chanted to herself as she closed the distance.

Within seconds she was right next to Orochimaru. Her old teammate turned to look at her. It felt like slow motion as she pulled back her arm. A shout could be heard in the distance, but she ignored it as her fist flew foward, a figure jumped between them. Tsunade couldn't stop her punch as the blond boy straitened, staring at her with blood red eyes the quickly faded to blue as her punch connected with his chest. Blue eyes that rolled back into the boy's head as he coughed up blood and collapsed at her feet.

"No..." Tsunade moaned, looking down at the crumpled boy before looking up into Orochimaru's smirk.

"Do you like your present?" he asked just before the two who had been following Naruto skidded to a halt right behind him. Without even turning to look at them he greeted the pair. "Hello Itachi-kun, I see you've brought a friend with you to try and take my pet. As you can see, you're a little late. Better luck next time."

"..." The two ninja vanished.

The cold snake-man looked down to where Tsunade sat, holding Naruto's head in her lap, "Well, Tsunade, if you change your mind..." Orochimaru shrugged. "I'll just leave my little gift here. Kabuto-kun, we're going now."

None of the leaf ninja followed the two as they left. Jiraiya was trying to help Tsunade, while Shizune healed Kakashi's wounds.

"Jiraiya, I...I tried to stop! He...he just came out of nowhere!" Tsunade sobbed.

Jiraiya could only hold her as she cried. He was sure the boy wasn't dead yet, but the only one who could help him had to finish crying about hurting the child in the first place. He sighed, "It's ok, I know, I know. It's not your fault.**  
**

* * *

**Kitsune here with an update and a bit of FAQ. Ok, so I know I am mean, and Naruto is not dead, just really badly hurt. And no, I don't know when the next chapter is going to be. As for the whole Akatsuki soup thing, well I can imagine Naruto being very confused about the name. Oh, and the two Akatsuki booked it out of there because, well, would you want to take on all three of the Densetsu no Sannin? It might not have happend, but they didn't wanna take a chance. If you've got any Q's other then those, ask and I'll answer (maybe) as well as try and do another chap soon.**


	13. Taxes

Sighing, the medical nin looked up from the chart to the boy lying prone in the bed. He was honestly amazed that the boy was still alive. True, the brat was an enemy, but he was just a child. With a sneer, the nin put the chart back in it's pace, casually looking over at the ANBU member who was sitting in the window. Today, the two of them would watch over the child in case he awoke. Not that it was very likely.

"Why are you here again?" asked the medical nin.

"The boy is dangerous. I told you this the last time you asked."

"He's in a freaking coma! He's about as dangerous as a sock puppet!"

"If he wakes up..."

"He'll just lie there." The nin shook his head at the ANBU. The two had known each other since the academy, yet he still had a hard time with this fellow. "He's got a crushed rib cage, a concussion, and a cracked spine. What do you expect him to do? Glare you to death?"

The ANBU sighed, getting ready to go over the same argument yet again, "Now you listen here! I'm under orders to..." a long moan from the bed cut him off. Both of the older ninja looked towards the figure in the bed, who was yawning and most obviously waking up. "Get the Hokage. I'll watch the boy."

"Do what? Wake up? Honestly..." a glare from the ANBU stopped the coming tirade, "Fine, I'll go. Don't do anything rash." As he rushed out of the room, he heard a grunt of assent.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"…and that's were things stand with the other nations."

"I see," said Tsunade, glancing at the file, "So we are going to have to have our ninja start to work more then I would like…"

A shout from outside her office door interrupted her, "Hokage-sama!"

"WHAT!?" she snarled at the medical nin who burst into the room, "this had better be important….!"

"The boy," gasped the nin, out of breath, "the one…you… asked me watch….he…he's…"

"Out with it man!" snapped the new Hokage, suddenly worried that the boy had died. The guilt had been almost overwhelming on the way back to the village. Even though she _knew_ he was an enemy, every time she had looked into his still face, she had seen her little brother who had died on a botched mission. Enemy or no, this Naruto was just a child…

"He's wakening up, m'am. You told me to come get you."

"He is?! So soon? Get Jiraiya and have him meet me in the boy's room!" She quickly got up and headed towards the door, sending paperwork flying as Shizune tried to stop her. "Get out of my way!"

"But Tsunade-sama…"

"We'll need to question him, and the sooner we get answers, the less likely he is to die before telling us what he knows." Tsunade winced a bit at her own words, as did her friend. "You! What are you waiting for? Get Jiraiya!"

"HAI!"

"And get Kakashi while you're at it!"

"Yes, Hokage-sama!" the nin disappeared in a flash as the two women headed towards Naruto…and hopefully the answers they were looking for.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kakashi sighed as he turned the page in his book, "So we all rushed over here, and he's not even awake…"

"I swear he was waking up!" muttered the medical nin, he looked to the ANBU member for support.

"Well, he was defiantly awake right before you came, Hokage-sama. He glared at me for a bit, and passed out. Didn't say a word…"

"How unfortunate." Jiraiya grumbled, walking over to the bed, winking slyly at Tsuande before watching the boy's still face. "It looks like we won't be able to get our answers," then reached out, "huh?" and jabbed Naruto's ribs.

Naruto's eyes shot open and he made a grab for the offending digit. "OOOOOW!"

Jiraiya grinned, shaking out his hand, "Ahh, good, you're up."

"If I could move right now, I'd kill you! THAT FUCKING HURT!"

"That was the point, brat." Jiraiya's grin faded, "Tell me where Orochimaru is."

"huh?"

"Tell me, or I'll do a lot worse then poke you."

Tsunade gasped, "Jiriaya! He's just a boy!"

"Actually," Kaksahi started, snapping his books shut, "He's a good ninja. Probably Chunin at least." Tsunade glared at him, "Why are you surprised? He's as old as the newer teams. So, 'fess up, Narubi, or should I say Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise at hearing his name, "I have nothing to say to you."

Jiriaya started to laugh, though it was a grim sound, "Shocked that we know you're real name? Sai told us when he woke up from that beating you gave him."

"WHAT?! I never laid a hand on him! He was all beat up before I got there!"

Tsunade snorted, "Lies. Why should be believe you?"

Naruto struggled to sit up, only to fall back, gasping in pain, "Of course you wouldn't believe me," he choughed to himself, "damn leaf shinobi..." He glared up at Tsunade, "I don't lie about who I fight. Sai is a good fighter, he did well in the exams, and it would have been fun to play with him."

"Play?" Jiraiya poked the boy in the ribs.

"OW! Fucking Bastard! Just kill me already! I'm not telling you where Orochimaru-sama is no matter what!"

"Why you..." Kakashi cut Tsunade off before she could say a thing about the fact that they had just spent over a week trying to keep him alive.

"You do know," the copy ninja started, totally calm, "that Orocimaru abandoned you, don't you?"

"LIER!" Naruto spat, "as to be expected from a leaf Ninja."

"It's not a good idea to antagonize us, boy." Jiraiya growled, poking him again, causing another shout of pain.

"Well, if he didn't abandon you," continued Kakashi, opening his book, "why are you here, and not with him?"

"...he wouldn't do that to me."

Without looking up, the unbelieving response came, "Oh?" Silence stretched. The medical nin shifted nervously.

Tsunade sighed, "It does look like Kakashi is right, Naruto-kun."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" came the hoarse response, "Don't act like you care, you stinking leaf-nin! Orochimaru-sama wouldn't abandon me! He cares about me!" Naruto's eyes flashed red, "he's not **afraid** of me! He's the only one...the only one who cares about _me..._"

Tsunade marched right up to the bed and slapped Naruto. "Orochimaru kidnaped you, you moron. He never cared about you, just what you could do for him. He's a manipulative snake of a man, and he abandoned you after you took a blow for him. Is that the act of someone who cares?"

"I don't believe you."

"Fine. We'll talk later. You!" Tsunade pointed to the ANBU, "Watch him. He's not aloud to leave this room." both Kakashi, Jiraiya, and the medical nin looked at her incrediously, "I wouldn't put it past you to crawl out of here. And you, up the pain medication." With that, Tsunade stormed out of the room followed closely by her friend. The men cautiously exchanged a look as the door slammed.

"Um..." Naruto started, "Is she always like that?"

"You going to tell us where Orochimaru is?"

"No."

"Then yes, she's always like that."

"Well, at least she didn't punch me this time." he sighed wistfully, "Since it looks like you're not planning on killing me right away, if I promise to not move, will someone bring me ramen?" he asked as the medical nin injected him with medication.

Kakashi grinned under his mask. If they could win the boy's trust now, even a little, it would go a long way to what would happen to him later. With that in mind, he nodded, "I'll bring a bowl by tomorrow. I was planning on checking on Sai anyway."

"Um...I'm going to have to ask you to leave, sir. He needs to get his rest." it was true, Naruto's eyes were drooping.

With a shrug, both Kakashi and Jiraiya left. Just before they shut the door a yawning sigh could be heard, "aaahhhhh ramen..." both men chuckled as they closed the door.

The ANBU member settled back into his perch on the windowsill. His target was asleep, again. With a sigh, he looked over at the medical nin who was puttering around the room. The other man turned and looked at him "I told you so," the medic said.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Kitsune here! Hey, I updated a lot sooner then I was expecting to. I'm having a rough time right now, and my finals are next week ****also, I'm going to a con, and then flying home.** **So I might not update for quite a while. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I feel bad for Naruto personally. He won't be bed-ridden for long however. If you have questions or comments, please Review. hell, just review. Reviews make me happy, and I really need some smiles.**


	14. Cancled shows

"Ramen! YAY! I love you bowl of noodlely goodness!"

Kakashi chuckled, "Noodlely goodness? I guess you really love ramen, huh?" He plopped himself on a chair.

"YES! It's the best stuff on earth," slurped Naruto, "I could live off this stuff!"

"Well," started the copy-cat-nin, looking at Naruto, who was propped up on a bunch of pillows, wielding chopsticks like a pro, "looks like you're recovering quickly. Yesterday you could barely move, and now, well, you can still barely move."

"I'd be able to move a lot better if a certain house guest would pay rent!" Naruto glared at his stomach, "Stupid fox." stupid kit, I'm not here to save you from your own stupidity.

"I see, so the Kyuubi is the reason you're recovering so quickly then?" Naruto paused in his eating, the chopsticks half-way to his mouth. The happy look was gone from his face, replaced by a wary calculating stare.

"Why do you care?"

"No reason, just trying to make small talk. I'm betting the ANBU outside your window isn't much for conversation." Kakashi continued to ignore the stare and gestured to the ramen, "If you don't finish that soon, it'll get cold."

Naruto, being Naruto, immediately turned back to eating, though the joy was gone. "No one ever really want's to talk to me. No one in this village, at least." grunted the blond.

"I want to talk to you..."

"No, you want to pump me for information about Orochimaru-sama." Interrupted Naruto, "you aren't really interested in me, except as a means to an end." The boy slurped the last of his noodles and handed the bowl back, "I may not be really smart, but I'm not stupid." and I have no problem manipulating this situation for Ramen.

"I never thought you were." Kakashi stood up, "I may be interested in finding out what you can tell me about Orochimaru, but that doesn't mean I am not also interested in finding out about you, Naruto-kun. Well, you get some rest. You're no where near healed to use this, you know." Kakashi picked up the Kunai that Naruto had somehow stashed under his covers. While the boy sputtered excuses, Kakashi vanished in his characteristic manner.

* * *

"Do we even know how he got a Kunai?" fumed Tsunade.

"No, we're not sure on how he did that. My bet is he lifted it yesterday while Jiraiya was poking him." Kakashi suggested, turning the page in his book.

"You!" Tsunade rounded on the hermit, "no more poking!"

"What? Why is it my fault he stole a Kunai? He's an enemy Nin, it's his job to do that! Frankly I would have been surprised if he hadn't managed to get a weapon."

"He's not an enemy, he's a leaf-nin!"

Kakashi shook his head, "no, he is a sound-nin who's loyalty is only to Orochimaru. Frankly I doubt he has any loyalty to himself." and if that's the case, then there is something seriously wrong with that kid.

"But Naruto's from this village!" Tsunade cried, slamming down the boy's file, "and he's a child, he can't know what he's..."

"He know's what he's doing I think." Interrupted Jiraiya, "Tsunade, I didn't want to tell you this, but that boy was seen leaving the battle between Orochimaru and the Third. It's possible that Naruto is the one who killed him."

"I don't believe it."

"Tsunade! I understand that he reminds you a bit of your younger brother, but this is ridiculous. We're more then likely going to have to eliminate the boy," Jiraiya held up a hand to forestall her, "yes, it's unfair, but Naruto is not to be trusted. For all we know, he's here to kill you, or kidnap Sasuke again."

Tsuade's shoulders sagged, acknowledging the truth, "I won't just give up on him. We must keep trying to reach Naruto..."

"I never said we should just give up. I just want you to be realistic about this."

"Please...leave me."

"Tsudade, just think about it at least." Jiraiya sighed as he and Kakashi left.

Once outside the door, Kakashi shook his head, "She's being foolish, she can't treat him like a child.

"She's a woman who has lost much."

* * *

Three days after waking up and Naruto was well enough to be up and moving very slowly. Of course, the first thing he had done was to ditch the sleeping ANBU in his room. He had something he wanted to check out, and no-one was going to stop him. Of course, he didn't want to get caught outside of his room, since that would mean no ramen today. Stupid kit, they'll do more then take you're ramen away, grumbled the fox. shhhhh, we're here, replied Naruto, intent on his goal.

Naruto slowly crept into the room, not so much out of caution, but because he really couldn't go much faster then that. He had almost made it to the bed when a voice called, "So there you are. Come to bring back Sasuke to your master like a good little pet?" Startled, the blond tried to spin around quickly, and instead ended up falling on his butt.

"Ahh...that hurt..." he glared at the woman who had startled him so badly, "who the hell are you?!" Naruto demanded.

"Mitarashi Anko," the purple haired beauty answered, a wicked grin on her face, "and I take it you are the infamous Uzumaki?" she waited for a response. Getting none, she shrugged, "Ok then, no-name, what are you doing here? Did Orochimaru tell you to grab Sasuke?"

"And what would you know about Orochimaru-sama?" growled Naruto as he slowly got back up.

Anko returned Naruto's more then a little hostile glare. She had no doubt that he was more then just one of Orochimaru's followers, but Anko was not quite ready to go to Tsunade with her hunch. If she was right, well, she felt sorry for the blond. Quickly she debated the intelligence of telling him her dark secret, knowing he wouldn't see it that way. When she caught the almost microscopic shift he made towards a weapon, she decided. "I used to live with Orochimaru-san," Anko began, almost choking on the honorific. "Back before he left this village, he was my sensi. I learned a lot from him, and respected him greatly."

She knew she had made the right choice when Naruto relaxed and smiled, "Really?! You're that Anko? Orochimaru-sama talks about you some times." He misinterpreted her grimace and added, "Only good things! Honest!"

"So you're close with Orochimaru-san then? I mean, if he talks about the past with you he must trust you." interesting how Orochimaru never mentioned our falling out. Is he worried on how it will make him look, or doesn't he want you to know that even some of his followers disagree with him?

Naruto's chest puffed out a bit, "Orochimaru-sama is my most important person. He cares about me, you know? He rescued me from this village when I was a little kid."

"Did he now?" Anko smiled, even though her heart was crying a bit for this child. Rescued, more like forcefully kidnaped and brainwashed you. "So Orochimaru sent you to get Sasuke again did he?"

"Well..." Naruto sighed, a little crestfallen, "no..." He looked up into Anko's eyes, his full of tears, "I failed Orochimaru-sama. I didn't mean to, it just happened! I tried to bring him Sasuke the first time, but I really did try!" He sobbed, "so I thought that maybe while I was here, I'd see if Sasuke was ok, you know?"

"So Orohimaru-san didn't ask you to...?

"No...I don't really have any orders right now, unless you have any orders for me Anko-san?" after all, to Naruto, Anko was at the same level as Kabuto, so she might know what he should do.

"No, sorry."

"Oh...ok..." Naruto seemed to crumple in on himself, "excuse me, but I've got to get back to my room..." he shuffled past her towards the door. When he reached the doorway, he turned and asked her, "You don't think Orochimaru-sama is still mad at me for failing, do you?"

"No, I'm sure he's not." She called after him. Anko waited a little while to make sure Naruto would be well on the way back to his room before she left. She had much to think on before she went to Tsunade.

* * *

Naruto sighed, he had met Anko-san, one of Orochimaru's first pupils. It had been a good day. And she didn't think Orochimaru was still mad, and she would know because she had been with Orochimaru a long time. He had also made it back to the room before anyone noticed he was gone. With another sigh, he arranged himself in the bed and waited. He knew that Kakashi was planning on checking in on Sai and Sasuke today from the nurses. Most of them didn't even think about the fact that they were blabbing about these things when they were walking past an enemy Nin's room. That was how he had found out about Sasuke being moved onto his floor.

Sure enough, Kakashi arrived an hour later with a bowl of Ramen. "This is becoming something of a habit for me," grinned Kakashi from behind his mask. "I brought pork ramen from Ichiraku's. If I remember correctly you ate there during the exams."

"Ichiraku ramen? Really?! I LOVE that Ramen!" Naruto crowed, practically snatching the bowl away. "Thanks for the Ramen."

"No problem. I enjoy a bowl myself occasionally."

"Really?"

"Yes. In fact, I had a bowl of Ichiraku ramen just last night with a friend of mine..."

* * *

**Kitsune here! Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy, and I will still be for a while. Also, my computer is dying, and my new one is coming at the end of the month, so I might be able to update more after I get the new one. On to notes about the chapter!**

**1) Orochimaru never mentioned to Naruto that Anko was no longer on good terms with him, so Naruto doesn't question that Anko is someone he can trust. Anko also knows a bit of Orochimaru's idea of child care, so she knows how to deal with Naruto.**

**2) Kakashi had dinner with Iruka the night before.**

**Ok, so Review please! Complaints, praise, ideas, whatever. come on, review! More reviews mean I'll update sooner too. (31,846 hits! YAY!)**

**Fixed the Raman to Ramen. Personally, I've seen about 4 different spellings of the word, but whatever. Oh, did you know the guy who invented instant Ramen died this year?**


	15. Lost money

Anko was fuming. She had expected Tsunade to fight her idea for dealing with Naruto, but this was ridiculous. Tsunade was not even willing to talk about the possibilities! "If you would just listen to me, I know how Orochimaru thinks…"

"As do I! He used to be my teammate, or have you forgotten?" snapped Tsunade.

"Yes, I understand that, but you never worked under him, only with him! I'm telling you, he would never expect this at all! Naruto would be perfectly safe…"

With a sigh, Tsunade rubbed her forehead. This conversation had been going around in circles, ever since Anko had requested the private meeting. It was time to try a different tactic. "And what of Kabuto, you don't think he would suspect anything? Assuming, of course, that Orochimaru misses it."

"I couldn't honestly say for sure that Kabuto would not suspect something like this from a normal follower of Orochimaru," Anko paused, knowing Tsunade wouldn't like what she was about to say, "but Naruto is not a normal follower. He's more of a loyal _pet_. Let's face it, no one pays that much attention to what a pet does."

Silence rained for the first time in an hour, while Tsunade thought carefully about what Anko was proposing. It was risky, but if they pulled it off… "Ok, you have my permission to start,"

"Thank you Tsunade-san!"

"Wait! We're going to take this slowly. If I tell you to back off, you will. I am still his doctor, and I will not have you putting his mental health at risk. Understood?" When Anko nodded, Tsunade continued, "I am also bringing Jiraiya and Kakashi in on this. I know you'd rather keep this between us, but in case something goes wrong, they should know."

Anko cringed, but nodded again, seeing the wisdom in Tsunade's additions to the plan, "Yes, Hokage-sama. With your leave, I'm going to start immediately."

* * *

Naruto sighed, watching the clock. He was bored, Kakashi was late, and to top it all off, he hadn't seen Anko in a few days. He had been looking forward to talking to her, since she knew Orochimaru before he had left the leaf village. True, he was a little confused with why she was still in this village, and not by Orochimaru's side. _It was a punishment!_ "Orochimaru wouldn't do that to me! SHUT UP YOU STUPID FOX!"

"Hey Naruto! I brought you Ramen, I hope that's all right. I know Kakashi has been bringing it, but I thought you could use a change." Anko grinned, "I know I could."

The blond practically popped up, a huge grin on his face, "Sure, Anko-san!" _not one more word out of you, __Kyuubi_

With a grin the wicked beauty nodded to the ANBU guard that he could leave, which the man did. Anko was more than enough to handle Naruto if he got…rowdy. She scrutinized the kid, knowing at a glance that he was troubled by something, most likely Orochimaru-related. She'd ask the ANBU guard later what had been going on before she had arrived, but for now, there was nothing she could do about it now. It was time to put her plan into action. She plastered her infamous grin on her face and turned to the boy that was so like her at that age.

Anko pulled up a chair and handed Naruto his bowl, "You know, I have to say I'm honestly surprised that you like Ramen. Orochimaru-san can't stand the stuff. Where'd you come you little addiction, huh?" she grinned, pulling out some dangos for herself.

"Oh, I've just always loved Ramen. When I was little, before Orochimaru-sama rescued me, I used to eat ramen all the time. It was all I could afford," explained Naruto, slurping his noodles, "I used to get so excited when the Third Hokage would take me out for a bowl of Ichiraku Ramen…it was the highlight of my week."

_There!_ It was the opening Anko was looking for, "I remember the Third, he was a really wonderful man. Did you know he was Orochimaru's sensei? Orochimaru-san never forgave him for not picking him to be the next Hokage." Anko shook her head, "It was a shame, they had been so close."

"Really? I didn't know that. Orochimaru never really talked about the past. That explains why Orochimaru told me I couldn't trust the Third Hokage though. "

"True," She took a bite out of her food, "everyone in the village knows that's why Orochimaru-san hates this village."

"Wow, no one talks about it in our village." The blond gulped down the last of his ramen, amazed at the openness of information in the leaf village.

The two sat in silence as Anko let Naruto think about the differences in the two villages. Finally, in a manner that implied it was common knowledge, she asked "I heard that you saw the Third right before he died, were you there when Orochimaru fought him?"

"No," Naruto pouted, "Orochimaru sent me away. It's not fair," the boy whined, "He told me to come to him when the attack started, but then he also told me to watch Sasuke…I can't be at two places at once! And then I failed in my mission!"

"Your right, that really isn't very fair." Anko shrugged, playing the part of the understanding older sister, "but Orochimaru is like that, he always expects the impossible. Just look at this situation for example! Expecting you to take a blow from Tsuande!" _who will be very __very__ happy to hear that you had nothing to do with what happened to the Third._

"But I failed him… he was testing my loyalty."

"It's still not very fair," she held up a hand to forestall his protest, "you know every time you do the impossible for him, like catching up to Sasuke and saving him, even if you could bring Sasuke to him, he'll just expect you to be able to do something even more impossible." She finished her dango, sensing she had gone far enough this time, both in getting answers out of the boy, and with her plan. "Enough of this kind of talk! What did you think of the Chunin exam?"

"Huh? Oh, I guess it was cool. Though the contestants didn't seem very intense, you know?"

"Well, that comes with practice…"

"Orochimaru-sama, your new host is waiting for you, if you are ready to begin."

"Ah, Kabuto, yes, let us begin, there has been enough set-backs in my plan. Now I am forced to wait three more years before I can make Sasuke mine!"

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama, Follow me please."

_

* * *

_

* * *

"Kabuto, Once I have recovered from the transfer, send the rescue team for Sasuke. I will use these years to help mold him into the ideal host."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama. If I may ask, what shall be do about Naruto-kun?" Kabuto asked, surprising himself when he realized he missed the kid.

"If he is still alive and well enough to follow, we shall see. I fear my pet is outliving his usefulness."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama."

**

* * *

**** Foxfire here, sorry about the short chapter, I've been working every day, and I recently had all my wisdom teeth removed, and was not feeling like typing. The story, sadly, will be updated sporadically during this summer. I am trying to type up the chapters, but I have a lot to do this summer, other ****then**** work. If you are interested to know, ****I think there will be about….5 or 6 more chapters. I'm going to try and get the next one out by ****Otakon****yay****I'm going, I found enough money**

**Please be understanding about my hectic schedule, I work 6 days a week, 2-9, do all the house work, **** have a grandmother who will NOT let me type in peace in the morning! I will do my best. Stick with the story please.**

**Oh, and the instant ramen thing I found out from the local newspaper. If you don't want to review, ****cause**** it's a short chapter, well, ok, I'm hurt, but I'll try and make the next longer. I swear I'm as baffled as ****you guys on where this is going, so I ****can not**** tell you the great Plan that ****Anko**** has, though a thanks to all of you for ideas! (****come-by-chance****, sorry, the sand-****nin****wont**** be in this story much if at all, maybe next story.) **


	16. Long update waits

Naruto sighed as he tossed around in the hospital bed. It was been almost a moth since he had awoken, and though he had made a full recovery, he was still forced to stay in the hospital. Being the hyper-active kid that he was, Naruto was annoyed to say the least. Kyuubi was not making it any easier for the child either. At least Anko would visit every day, and he occasionally saw Kakashi, though that was more of a moot point.

Anko was always fun to talk to. She told stories about Orochimaru's past, and what he had been like before he had been forced to flee the Village hidden in the leaves. Naruto wished he could have seen Orochimaru back then, though it was before his time. The Orochimaru that Naruto knew had changed so much from the one in the stories….he had gotten colder, and defiantly much more harsh. But the blond would never tell Anko that. He knew she would worry about her old teacher. Besides, when Orochimaru got his new container, they could crush this village and he'd be happy again. Naruto smiled, hugging his pillow, "It will be great! I know it!"

Suddenly the boy sat strait up in bed, causing the ANBU member, who had fallen alseep, to almost wake up. With a grimace at his own stupidity, the youth slunk over to the window and looked out. He couldn't believe what he saw.

**

* * *

**

"Who are you?!" demanded Sasuke as he glared at Kidoumaru. _Freak has way to many arms. Wonder what it would feel like to break all of them._

"None of you're business, asshole," growled out Tayuya, he normal charming self.

"A lady shouldn't use such language…"

"Shuttup Fatass." Tayuya snapped at Jiroubou

"It's much more important why we are here, Saske-kun," Sakon prodded, amused by this boy standing in front of them. Ukon just chuckled.

"The freaks convention was in town?" Sasuke smirked at his own perceived wit, "Sorry, but I never wanted to run away and join the circus."

"Laugh it up weakling."

"I'm not WEAK!" Sasuke snapped, attempting to slam his fist into Sakon's offending face. Unfortunately for the raven haired prodigy, he was weak, at least when compared to his current opponents. The four sound nin continued to easily dodge or block all of Sasuke's attacks with great ease, infuriating the rash boy.

Ducking under one of Sasuke's wild kicks, Tayuya snorted, "hrmph, what a pathetic loser!"

_There's no way I can defeat them if I cant even land a blow….I'll never be able to kill Itachi with these powers!_ With a snarl of his own at these thoughts Sasuke taped into the cursed seal without an hesitation. "Now we'll see who's weak!" he shouted, charging.

They laughed at him…

**

* * *

**

Naruto had seen enough. He knew that those for would do nothing….seriously bad…to Sasuke, even though he was so much weaker then them. It was actually pathetic. But this was the body that Orochimaru wanted, and this was the body he would get. Naruto would make sure of that, at all costs. "shushhh! This isn't open to debate, fox!" whispered Naruto as they continued to watch the fight in silence. He had to admit that Sasuke-teme had some potential, even if he was an arrogant bastard. The fight was over in a short amount of time, with the four elite guards of Orochimaru telling Sasuke to come with them if he wanted to live…er…get stronger. Of course Sasuke didn't know that refusal would have meant death, and they were not going to enlighten him.

As the night slowly wore on, Naruto waited for the sound nin to come and get him. He waited until long after Sasuke had made his move to join them. Naruto was still by the window as the sun rose, waiting, even though he knew they were not coming for him.

He was still there when Tsunade bust into the room, radiating fury. Whith a quick glance at the empty bed, Tsunade turned on the ANBU member who had rushed to greet her, "WHERE THE HELL IS THAT BOY?!" she snarled.

"Huh?"

"The _boy_ Naruto, you moron! Sound nin were spotted in the village last night!" Tsunade gestured wildly, "They took Sasuke, we just found Sakura out cold at the village gates." She spun, raising her fist towards the ANBU member, "and _you've_ lost the boy!"

"But, the boy is right here, by the window."

"huh?" she turned and looked. Sure enough, Naruto was there. The current Hokage of the leaf village was thrilled to see Naruto sitting there, but at the same time, she knew it must be breaking the boy's heart. "Naruto-kun…?"

"They left me behind….I…." "Kyuubi's right….I've been dumped…for Sasuke…I can't believe that the stupid fox is right!" the normally happy Jinchuuriki felt a strange at the thought. For the first time he could remember, he was MAD at Orochimaru.

Tsunade frowned, feeling for the boy, "Naruto, you can stay in the village as long as you want." She turned to the ANBU, "find me these people," she handed him a list, "and send them to my office!"

"Yes m'am!" he vanished.

"Naruto-kun….I..." Tsunade shook her head, "I have to organize the rescue mission for Sasuke, but after, you and I will have a talk." She left the room, feeling horrible for the boy.

"but…Orochimaru never sent anyone for me…"

"Don't say that!"

"Revenge? Yes…that does sound good. Teach him that I can' be replaced with Sasuke-teme…"

**

* * *

**"YOSH! We will get Sasuke back in no time, Sakura-chan!" shouted Lee, ecstatic with the mission to rescue his friend. Choji, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru and Sai and Neji were all waiting by the entrance to the village, checking their supplies before heading out. 

"OIY!" cried a voice from the top of the wall, "if you're going to catch them, you're going to have to go, like now!"

Looking up Sai saw the last person on earth he thought would be there, "Naruto?" he blinked, "why are you here?"

"I'm going with you."

"You're going to help us…?" The question went unanswered as Naruto headed out, forcing the others to run to catch up.

**

* * *

****I am**** going to say right now, NO FLAMES ABOUT NARUTO GOING GOOD! There's a few other chapters left, and so things are subject to change. Naruto is mad, remember that. Mad with a vicious fox in his head. Next chapter is already underway, though it may be a while, what with Otakon, work, and my crappy health. (I'm sick...and not just mentaly for a change.) Look for the next chapter sometime in August.**

**Oh, and if you happen to love Naruto, and love Hellboy, check out my new story "The Good the Bad, and the AWWW CRAP!" Which is also on temporary hold till August.**


	17. Bad Food

Naruto had allowed himself to fall back from the group. There was no reason after all for him to go toe to toe with any of the sound five. Both he and the fox agreed on that point. It was much wiser to let the leaf-nin go at it. So far, it had worked like a charm, as slowly one by one the group was whittled away. Better still, none of the leaf-nin seemed to suspect that Naruto was deliberately avoiding fighting his old comrades.

"Naruto-kun! Do you think we will catch them?" shouted Lee as they raced through the treetops. He and Sai were all that were left of the original group that had set out early that morning.

A small part of Naruto was a little worried about those who had been left behind. He wasn't even sure who he felt bad for, the sound five, or the leaf-nin. "….Yes, we'll easily be able to catch up with them at this speed," replied the blond, an uncharacteristic smirk on his face. Who ever won, it was all the same to him, after all.

Sure enough, it was not much longer before Lee, Sai and Naruto reached a clearing. They could see Sasuke standing at the other end of the field. Both Lee and Sai took off towards the lone youth, unaware that they may not be as alone as it seemed. Naruto, for his part, stood there, waiting for the attack he knew was to come. Sure enough, half way across the field, Kimimaro slammed into Sai, sending him flying. Naruto just shook his head as he started across the field.

"Sai-kun!" cried Lee, shifting into a defensive position in front of the new opponent.

"I'm ok! Though Sasuke's getting away." Sai pointed out, calm as normal.

Lee glanced over towards the receding back of his friend, "Sai-kun, Please take Naruto-kun and go after him. I can hold this guy."

"Understood." Sai took off, while Naruto continued to stroll across the field. As he passed Lee and Kimimaro, who were still staring at each other, he nodded. Then, he strolled out of the field.

* * *

Sai glanced over his shoulder to make sure Naruto was keeping up. Honestly, He was surprised that Naruto was willing to help, but Sakura was always telling him that friends were like that. He was a bit surprised that Naruto was such a friend already. He could tell that they were catching up to Sasuke. Sai shook his head; he found it slightly ironic that he was forever chasing after Sasuke. 

Suddenly, Naruto sped up, "Sai, If we don't hurry we won't catch him while he's still in your village's territory." Naruto pointed out.

"Hai, Naruto!" the two youths sped up, almost as if they had not just been running for a day.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kimimaro was caughing up blood while he still managed to keep Lee at bay. This, naturally, had earned him Lee's respect. As Lee once again avoided having his leg skewered on a rib protruding from Kimimaro's chest he questioned the creepy kid's choice of staying with Orochimaru. "Because I want Orochimaru-sama to achieve his goal, even if this is the only way I can help." 

"Can't you see he's just using you? You should join our village, like Naruto-kun has."

Kimiaru just laughed in his face. "Naruto-kun is even more loyal to Orochimaru-sama then I. You think he's really going to help you stop Sasuke? He probably went to make sure Sasuke find's his way.

* * *

Sai and Naruto finally reached the Valley of the End. There, on the other side of the waterfall stood Sasuke, looking slightly confused. "Lost, Teme?" called Naruto. 

"SASUKE!" shouted Sai, drowning out Naruto's question, "Sasuke, come back with us! It's not to late!"

"Why would I want to go back with you? You are weak. If I keep hanging around with weak losers like you I'll never be able to kill that man."

"But Sasuke, Orochimaru just wants your body, he's not going to help you!"

"I'll be the judge of that." Sasuke growled, "I'm leaving Sai, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

"I told Sakura I'd bring you back, and if I have to beat you up to do that, than I will."

Naruto shifted his feet, "Need a hand?"

"No Naruto, thank you. I will take care of the Asshole myself." Sai smiled before launching himself at his best friend.

Once again, Naruto settled in to see how the battle would go. Not that he didn't know already. After all, Sasuke had Orochimaru's seal on him. Even though it was inevitable that he would lose, Sai was putting up an excellent fight. He had drastically improved in such a short amount of time.

As Sai sent Sasuke flying through the air and right into the cliff face, Naruto bugged the Fox, "this guy Sasuke wants to kill is his brother right?"

**_"Yes, it is."_** Sasuke lept out of the hole in the cliff and charged Sai.

"The same brother who murdered his hole clan, taunted Sasuke, told him to kill him, and left the village?" Sai blocked Sasuke's attack and retaliated with a kick of his own.

**_"Yes, that's right." _**Sai went slaming into the water down below.

"The same Itachi who's chasing us?" Sauke chased after Sai, releasing the seal.

**_"Right again, Kit. I see you do pay attention sometimes."_** Sai went flying once again, barely holding his own.

"Hahahahaha. Very funny. I think I've got a plan, fox. What do you think if…." Naruto quickly explained, while watching the fight closely. He had to be ready to make his move at a moment's notice.

**_"Not a bad plan, especially for you. Fine, I think that it will work better then what we had originally desided."_** Sai lay on the ground, unmoving, as Sasuke approached.

"Good. Then I'll start right now." Naruto lept off the ledge and ran over to where Sai lay. He stood between the two former teammates.

"Out of my way."

"No."

"You don't want to fight me, Naruto. I have the…."

"Yeah yeah, the cursed seal. And I have a demon fox inside me, as well as years of experience with that power. Who doesn't want to fight who now?"

"I have to kill him!"

"Why? So you can unlock the upgrade for your creepy-eye?"

"It's the only way I can kill my brother!"

"No, the only way you can do that is by working with Lord Orochimaru. Though why you want to assist your brother in committing suicide I don't know. I do know that Orochimaru's method will be better then making every single Ninja in the leaf village your enemy." Naruto glared at Sasuke, "Now, you are going to collapse soon, so let's get our asses going back to base."

"Tch. Fine." Sasuke stormed off, away from the form of his old friend. He wouldn't admit it, but he was relieved.

* * *

**Kitsune here, I'm going to try and get the last 2 chapters done this month. I'm also going to try and do a little more for my other story, but I wanna finnish this one. I KNOW how it's going to go, I just don't wanna type it anymore. Major Burnout after a year of this story. Anyway, I wanna thank all of you who have been reading (and reviewing, adding to faves, C2's and alerts.) I hope you're still enjoying it. I know that this chapter seemes spotty, but I was not going to go through all the battles, since it happens like it does in the anime...Sound loses, leaf wins, everyone from leaf lives. Feel free to ask any Questions, or try and guess what's going to happen. sorry for all of you who wanted me to kill Sasuke this chapter.**


	18. Power Outage

Sasuke stood before Orochimaru. He had been expecting a bit more….well he wasn't exactly sure what he had been expecting but he was disappointed all the same. Sasuke sighed. He had three years with this guy, and that was going to be it. No way was he planning on sharing his body with a pedophile.

"Orochimaru-sama, I brought the boy! See, see? Did I do good?" Naruto yipped.

"Yes, Naruto-kun. You did well." The snake turned to look at his newest disciple, "Sasuke-kun, welcome. I am Orochimaru, and of course, you've already met Kabuto and Naruto."

"Yeah." Sasuke pointed at Naruto, This Dobe here tells me you can give me the power I need to kill Itachi."

"Naruto-kun is quite right. In return for this power, I want your body."

"Excuse me?"

"I want you to be my new vessel."

"Tch. Whatever."

Orochimaru smiled. "Good. While you are here, you will become much stronger. Naruto-kun!"

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama?"

"Be a good little pet and guard Sasuke-kun while he's here."

"But Orochimaru-sama!"

"Naruto……"

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

* * *

When the two boys had left, Kabuto turned to his master, "Orochimaru, might I ask why you are having Naruto stay with Sasuke?" 

"Simply because my little pet is no longer cute. This way at least he can still be a useful tool."

"It has nothing to do with his time in the leaf village, then?"

"Of course not. The boy still belongs to me, body and soul. I just can't bring myself to throw him away just yet."

* * *

**Three years later...(thanks Lily Uzimaki)**

* * *

"There's no way I'm going to let him in my body until Itachi is dead." Sasuke repeated for what felt like the hundredth time.

He had been enjoying a nice spar with Naruto before they had been rudely interrupted. Naturally the stupid fox had jumped up into a tree the moment Kabuto appeared. Coward. Ok, granted, Naruto had not been expecting to spar when Sasuke attacked him as the blond was setting up lunch, but still, the dobe could have stuck around.

"Oh, come now Sasuke-kun," started Kabuto, "it would be easier to…."

"I don't care. I want to kill Itachi myself, with my own hands. Alone. Tell our _master_ that he either finds a way for this to happen, or our deal is off."

Kabuto smiled, though it was obviously a strain, and said, "I will deliver your message, Sasuke-kun." before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Naruto, from his vantage point up in the tree laughed. "Orochimaru-sama is not going to like that little bit of news, teme." He tossed Sasuke an apple.

Without looking up at his companion Sasuke caught the apple, "Shut up, dobe."

"You seem cranky today, Sasuke. Getting worried about your future, or lack thereof?" called the blond as he joined Sasuke on the ground.

Sasuke glared at him. He never knew what to make of Naruto, particularly at times like this. The guy seemed completely loyal to Orochimaru, though before he had left the leaf village, he had heard that Tsunade thought she was getting through to him. Then there were these little comments Naruto kept dropping, if Sasuke didn't know any better, he'd think Naruto was trying to get him to rethink his decision.

"Why, you want the position?"

"Nah, I've already got a tenant, and Kyuubi doesn't share well." Naruto shrugged, "Just wondering why you're so emo. Today, I mean, though you're always emo, teme."

* * *

Kabuto cringed as Orochimaru continued to rant about ungrateful brats who didn't know their place. He knew this would happen, though Sasuke did have a point. "Orochimaru-sama, please, your health….." 

"If that brat wants to take on Itachi, fine. That can be arranged, with very little effort. And if he fails, well then, he should weaken Itachi enough for me to use him instead. Yes. That will work nicely."

Kabuto was slightly confused; Itachi had proven very difficult to track over the years, though the whole village had been on the lookout for the only other Uchiha. "Orochimaru-sama? How are you going to get Itachi?"

"Simple, we offer him something he wants. When they come, be sure to kill the other Atsuki member. Sasuke wants a one on one fight, after all." Orochimaru laughed, "Naruto will be so pleased to help me achieve greatness."

* * *

Naruto sighed, "I get t he feeling we're almost out of time, Fox." "Yeah, a couple of things are going to have to change, but it'll still work."

* * *

snickered he fox. "Shut up, you know that this was most defiantly not what I meant." Naturally the fox knew this, as Naruto had been sleeping when Kabuto had snuck into his room and tied him up. Naruto was literally going to be the stacking horse in this plan. In reality, Kyuubi could easily escape the bonds, but Naruto had forgotten to mention their little deal to cooperate with each other to Orochimaru. Still, being tied to a pole in the middle of the woods for three days was starting to piss Naruto off. 

"OIY! Teme! If you mess up and let Itachi take me I'm going to kill you! Orochimaru or no Orochimaru, you're going to be a dead man walking!"

For Sasuke's part, he was highly amused by Naruto's predicament, when he wasn't focused on the fact he was there to kill his brother, who would be there to kill Naruto. The was he saw it, he shouldn't have to wait much longer for his worthless brother to arrive.

* * *

**Kitsune Foxfire here. Ok, I know this one was a short chapter, but it's the second to last one, and the whole point is to set up the last chapter. Which, you'll be happy to know, was finnished like 10 minutes ago. HA! I ROCK! The final chapter will be posted on the 29th, one year from the day I started it. Reviews are always welcomed. Actually, I really really love the reviews, and the faves and the alerts. I hope these last two chapters do right by you guys!**


	19. Endings what, they make me miserable!

_**I'm hoping you're ready for the end, cause here it is!**_

* * *

Naruto was officially bored, not to mention hungry. While he was trying to convince his stomach that it really was full, a shadow appeared before him. Looking up, he saw a sight he hadn't seen in a little over three years. "AHHHH! Shark-breath!"

The tall blue Akatsuki member twitched, "Well, hello little fox. Did Orochimaru get tired of you, or is he just trying to get on the bosses good side I wonder." Kisame looked back over his shoulder, "It's the real one Itachi. All nicely tied up for us, too."

Itachi stepped out from the trees, intent of his prey. "How interesting," he mused, looking down at the youth he had been chasing after all these years, "Wouldn't you agree, Sasuke?"

Sasuke wasn't even surprised that his brother had known he would be here. In a way, he felt it was better that his brother had realized it was a trap before walking into it. It would make his downfall all that much better. "Well, I wouldn't say this dobe was interesting, but you being here sure is, Itachi." Without another word, the two brothers clashed.

Kisame turned back towards Naruto and grinned. "Guess that means it's my job to catch you." He swung his giant sword at the boy.

Naruto would have gotten out of the way, but he was kind of tied to a poll. It was a great relief when the man stopped the sword just centimeters from his head. "Um, hello? Sasuke? Kabuto? SOMEONE?! GET ME OFF THIS POLL!" nothing happened, and Kisame laughed at the blond. "PLEASE?! HE'S GOING TO EAT ME!"

"Hey! I'm not going to eat you!" The shark man had had enough, his patience was always a bit short, but something about this kid just pissed him off. Grinding his teeth, he switched his grip on his massive weapon, swinging out to the side. He figured that the boy would be much nicer missing an arm.

It was therefore very lucky when a kunai slammed into the back of the poll, severing the ropes just as that sword was inches away from Naruto. The blond decided to leave the crazy shark to Kabuto, and wisely got out of the way. After all, the teen had plans.

* * *

Orochimaru was sitting in his throne room, waiting on the results of the battles. The fact that Kabuto was going to win was a foregone conclusion. It truly came down to with Uchiha was to be his. Of course, he most likely would have to put down his pet if it was Sasuke. The two had developed a weird relationship over the years… 

"Orochimaru-sama!"

Orochimaru looked up, confused for a second, "Naruto-kun? Are the battles over already?"

"No, they just begun." Naruto slowly opened his chakra paths to Kyuubi.

"Then what are you doing back here?" the Sake sennin was pissed, and did not notice the subtle changes in his pet.

"Keeping a promise." The Kyuubi let his chakra flow into the boy, giving him all his power.

"Huh? What is the meaning of this, Naruto?!"

"Simple," the two beings in Naruto's body laughed, "" The teen lunged, fox tails forming behind him as his speed increased tenfold.

Orochimaru tossed out a surprising number of weapons, attempting to at least slow his pet down. It didn't even phase the fox. In a matter of seconds Naruto had gone from a scrawny teen ninja to a four tailed fox demon. After safely dodging all of the projectiles, Naruto crouched low and formed an energy blast in his mouth which he fired, not at Orochimaru, but at the only exit from the room, effectively trapping his former owner.

The fight was surprisingly brief. Naruto had spent the last three years carefully studying Orochimaru, learning his weaknesses and his method of fighting. Orochimaru had spent the years completely ignoring the teen, and thus was unprepared for such a brutal attack. Naruto first broke Orochimaru's left arm, slamming him into a wall with a whip of a tail. He then ripped off the other one, severing muscles and crunching bones with his reshaped teeth.

Orochimaru huddled against the wall, wondering where he went wrong as Naruto-kyuubi stalked him. He knew that there was nothing he could do to stop Naruto at this point. All he could hope for was a quick end.

Naruto laughed, looking at his prey. "**How do you kill a snake, Orochimaru-****_sama_** " a tail slammed into a wall right next to the dyeing man. "**I'm going to make sure you don't hurt anyone anymore.**"

Orochimaru glared at Naruto, refusing to let on just how scared he really was. After all his goals for immortality, he was going to die before his old teammates._ 'The third didn't have to die after all…'_ was Orochimaru's last thought as one of Naruto's tails came at him.

As Orochimaru's head rolled across the ground, his body collapsed, leaving a bloody smear against the wall. Naruto walked over to the head, picking it up, he answered his own question, "You cut off its head, asshole." He headed for the exit, only to notice that it was still blocked off. "Well," he sweat dropped, "This could be a problem."

_

* * *

_

Kabuto was sore and defiantly worn out after his battle with Kyussimi. It had been harder then he thought it would be to kill the man. He had been more like a shark then Kabuto had originally anticipated. Kabuto in the end had managed to internally eviscerate Kyussimi with a minimum of damage to himself from the chakra-sucking sword.

Kabuto sighed gustily as he listened to the sounds of Itachi and Sasuke fighting not far from where he was. Idly, he wondered where Naruto had gotten too. It wasn't like the boy to go running off in the face of battle. As if the thought had summoned him, Naruto appeared next to Kabuto, holding a bloody sack.

"Naruto-kun, what have you got there?"

"Kabuto, you've been kind of decent to me," stated Naruto, ignoring the older nin's question, "so I'll give you a chance to walk away."

"What on earth are you talking about Naruto-kun?"

"Orochimaru is dead." Naruto held up the bag, "Kyuubi and I were sick of playing nice for him. If you leave now, we won't kill you, but if you don't…." Kabuto quickly grabbed the bag and looked inside, confirming his worst fears.

"Naruto! How could you kill Orochimaru?! He took care of you!" then again, Kabuto knew quite well how that could happen. He had wondered just how long it was going to be until the poor boy snapped.

"I'm not crazy." Naruto pointed out, "I'm a fox, and foxes eat snakes just as Manda told you all those years ago."

"You heard that?" Kabuto vaguely remembered the giant snake warning Orochimaru to watch the boy, but he was surprised that Naruto knew about that.

"No. Kyuubi did." Naruto took back the bag, "So what will you do?"

Kabuto stared at Naruto, looking deep into his eyes. He saw determination, and anger. With another sigh he nodded, "I'm no match for you. I'll leave. Maybe one day, we'll meet again, Naruto-kun." Kabuto called as he walked away.

"Well, that was easy, now to go deal with the Uchiha problem."

Naruto was not surprised to find that Sasuke was winning. He was more or less annoyed that Sasuke was going to kill his brother though. The way Naruto figured it, Itachi was suicidal after killing his clan, and was too much of a coward to kill himself. Cowards pissed him off, especially ridiculously strong cowards. So, deciding he wasn't going to help either one of the two fools, the blond settled in to watch.

Since they had been fighting for the better part of two hours, it was obvious that the fight was coming to an end. 'More then likely, Itachi had had a slight advantage in the beginning, and got cocky because of it,' mused Naruto as he watched. 'Sasuke's defiantly got endurance going for him…should be over soon.' It wasn't much longer till Naruto's prediction came true, and Sasuke had his brother up against a tree. The blond zoned out the whole speech about how Sasuke would now avenge his clan, for that was he had become, yadda yadda yadda. He had heard it all before while Sasuke had been practicing it.

"What do you think I should do with him, dobe?" Sasuke called, catching the yawning Naruto by surprise.

"Huh? Oh, well, I think you should just blind him. He isn't that tough if he can't use the Sharingun." Naruto shrugged, "but I know you want to kill him, so go ahead, teme."

"You realize if I don't kill him, he'll just come after you again?"

"Good point. Kill him."

"So glad you approve." Sasuke grinned sardonically as he powered up his chidori and slammed it into his brother.

**_

* * *

_**

* * *

"Are you sure you won't come with me?" Sasuke asked for the last time as he looked at the gates of Konohana. 

"Yeah, I'm sure. I still hate this place, you know. Besides, I kind of want to be my own master from now on."

"They'll come after you, you are a missing nin, after all."

"Let'um." Naruto tossed the sack containing Orochimaru's head to Sasuke, "give this to Oba-chan. Should get you in without a fuss."

"Why do you care, dobe?"

"Cause it would piss Orochimaru off to see you go back to the leaf village after all this." Naruto laughed, "Tell Anko-nee-san I said 'hi'." He held out his hand, which Sasuke took, "I'll see you around sometime, teme." With that, Naruto turned and walked away, without a backwards glance as Sasuke headed for the gates of his home.

**_So what now, kit?_**

_I don't know. Want to pay back the Akatsuki for all the harassment?_

* * *

_**That. my friends, if the end of a long long journey we've taken together. Thank you for sticking with my slightly crazy story and plot twists. I know the ending is a little open (sequel's up for grabs people!) but I personally will write no more. I like how I ended it. If you want a sequel, you'll have to look to someone else. **_

_**Ok, so don't kill me because Sasuke's still alive. I'd planed for the little shit to die, but he just...wouldn't (a thought...Orochimaru is obviously weak if his elite sound 5 were defeated by genin. Sasuke is a tard.)**_

_**And now I shall end it how I began it...up way to late at night freaking out about college and typing a fan-fic. Lots of love to you all. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! comeon...the button, right under this...you see it? click it! review!!!! please?? **_

* * *


End file.
